


A Two Way Deal

by Testing_Ground



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Explorers Time/Darkness/Sky, Gen, How they met type story, Like a big complaint and a lot of them, Mystery Dungeon spoilers, This pretty much follows the main series but with more unlikable characters, Two emotionally stunted characters make a good team, Who's ready for character development, You ready for some debatable relationship development, canon complaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testing_Ground/pseuds/Testing_Ground
Summary: Roxbury wants to be a big name explorer but even his undeserved amount of pride wasn't enough to step into the famous Wigglytuff Guild. He leaves to sulk at the beach but he meets an angry Treecko with a thrill for seeking fights and a blank memory. After a duo of hooligans take something precious of Roxbury's, they team up to get it back and realizes they might tolerate each other long enough to get what they both want.





	1. A Date with Destiny

A violent storm one night and suddenly the whole world changes. Concerned cries and uproarious lightning strikes. The very events that led to a short, green, bipedal, reptilian Pokemon to be shoved into the hold of soft and much pleasurable sand. Every part of their body in intense pain. Blisters and sharp jabs prodding and crashing every part of their body. It made not moving even seem more appealing than trying to get up and find out where they are.

“What… is this place?” The Pokemon tried to tilt their head up even twenty degrees but the loud crack of their neck and the painful sting right after made them drop their head back onto the sand, “Son of a-” Before that slur could have been finished, they felt the cool wave of the beach air hit them and allowed them to return to another round of desirable slumber.

Elsewhere, another Pokemon stood before the wooden platform just before a large tent that was shaped like a Wigglytuff, a roundish pink Pokemon that had a creepy but somehow trustworthy smile. The Pokemon that stood before it all was a Riolu, a small canine Pokemon that had a primarily black and blue color scheme and a yellow collar. He paced to the left and right, just before the platform, a grim and fearful expression on his face.

“How can I be so afraid to step on a stupid platform?” Roxbury growled as he stomped his feet with each step, “ All it does is just say who’s freaking footprint it is!” He took a deep breath of air and stepped onto the platform, “I refuse to wimp out of something so idiotically simple!”   
  


Roxbury crossed their arms and impatiently wanted it to hurry up, “Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected!” His heart stopped at the response, “Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Ri-”

“Screw this!” Roxbury howled as he jumped off the platform. His breath was ragged and his face was incredibly warm underneath his fur. His heart pounded tremendously as he let out a loud yell, “Ah! How am I supposed to just stay on this freaking platform?” He kicked the ground so hard that a large patch of sand flew in front of him. 

After that little outburst, Roxbury fell to the ground, crossed his legs, and let out a big sigh. After a moment to calm down, he reached into his pack and pulled a large rock that was just bigger than both of his hands together, “I thought carrying this stupid thing would help me guess it’s just as useless as everything else…” He shook his head and shoved the rock back into his pack, “Maybe going the beach won’t be such a waste of time and I won’t pussy out of stepping into the water.” He walked from the platform and went down the steps, away from the tent of everyone’s fears and admirations.

Far from Roxbury’s ears and behind his back, two suspicious looking Pokemon came from the bushes. One was bat Pokemon with no eyes or legs, but two strings at the bottom and the other was a purple ball expelling green puffs of gas with a skull and crossbones on their body. 

“Hey, Zubat. Did you hear that?” The purple ball called Koffing spoke up to the bat Pokemon.

“That little wimp has something that could be worth a lot.” Zubat referenced the rock that Roxbury pulled out beforehand. “I say we pay him a little visit and take that treasure for ourselves.”

At the beach, numerous amounts of Krabby were sprinkled around the cliffs and blowing out bubbles. Even looking at them with their own eyes, the Pokemon who was in pain couldn’t enjoy the beautiful display and grew annoyed with bubbles popping front of them, “Is this what Hell is like?” They asked as their movement remained stiff and crooked.

Roxbury ambled down the beach as his scowl faded into a small smile at the sight of the bubbles. “I guess this place has one good thing about it…” He felt the bubbles fall into his hand and pop. It was a calming experience, almost therapeutic to the Pokemon, however those feelings quickly left when he saw something further down the beach, “What the… What is that?” Roxbury squinted his eyes and saw the body of a Treecko, “Holy Arceus…” 

“Help…!” The Treecko yelled to see if any of the Krabby would respond to their cries, “I need something to eat!”

As Roxbury stepped closer to the body and their cries grew louder and more annoying as he walked to their body, “So you’re alive?” Roxbury stood over them.

“Barely. What is this place?” The Treecko asked as they managed to turn their head to him.

“The beach, you don’t know that?” 

“I’ve never seen this place before in my life.”

“Where exactly are you from?”

The Treecko started to answer but their mind drew a blank. They couldn’t remember where they were from but even then they knew this place was not familiar to them. The sand was soft, the sunset was beautiful, and the bubbles were annoying. By the looks of it, this was the nicest place they’ve been in so far but it wasn’t a home of any kind to them, “I… don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Roxbury scoffed. This Pokemon was in pain and yet he still felt the need to call bullhonkey on their answer. Someone doesn’t just lose their memory, “Is there anything you do remember, Mr. Amnesiac?”

The pain in their arms faded for a moment as they picked it up and pointed it at Roxbury, “I ain’t no mister nor a missus, for one thing. Also, if you would kindly stop being a smartass, the name is Bossa Nova - Bossa, for short, if you tire yourself out, princess.” The now named Bossa taunted, “Now help me up.”

“Why should I? How do I know you’re not a serial killer?” Roxbury asked as he circled around Bossa’s numb but living corpse.

“Because I would have already shut that mouth of yours and ran, these Krabby don’t look like the confronting type.” Bossa pointed out and to Roxbury, they were right, all the real explorers were either getting rest or still on explorations. There was hardly anyone out in the afternoon that would stand against a criminal.

“Fine. Grab on.” Roxbury grumbled as he let out his hand for them to grab onto. Once Bossa held on, they were up on their own two feet, “I can’t help but be suspicious, Pokemon are getting more… dangerous. Sometimes it’s hard who to trust.”

“Trust me, I wasn’t asking... “ Bossa hissed once they were up. Their body still ached but at least they could stand for a little while until they couldn’t and faced the earth once again.

“Are you even okay, you sound like you’re in pain.” Roxbury questioned as he looked closer at the scratches and bruises on them, “Or is the tough guy persona something you’re dealing with-”

Just after Roxbury finished their mocking question, he felt something sharp hit his side and a burning sensation where the sting hit. “Why…” He fell to his knees first and then face first, somehow letting the oversized relic fall out of his pack. Behind him were the two hooligans from before.

“Well, isn’t this just a happy mistake?” Koffing scoffed at how easy Roxbury fell, “Wimp couldn’t even put up a fight! So I’ll guess we'll be taking that hunk of treasure.”

“What makes you think knocking people out gives you the right to taking their stuff?” Bossa asked as they tried to - weakly - stumble to the duo as they took the relic from the ground.

“What exactly are you gonna do? Slowly walk to us? How terrifying, you’re just as weak as him.” Zubat mocked which made Bossa’s blood boil at the insults.

“Listen here, you little shits!” Bossa snarled but even they knew they couldn’t fight, not in their condition, not against two Pokemon, “Give him his rock back and I won’t have to be convicted of a brutal double homicide!”

“Even you want it so bad, then come and get it. We’ll see you if you wimps can make it to the end of Beach Cave, have fun with that!” Koffing retorted as him and Zubat howled in laughter as they entered the cave right behind Bossa.

As their laughter faded from Bossa ears, the pain returned in a large wave as they joined Roxbury on the ground. Roxbury was fine, it was merely a Poison Sting but even he didn’t think he would have the courage to stand up to them. Bossa groaned as their legs felt like jelly once again, “So what are we gonna do?” Roxbury asked.

“I insisted on murdering them but I can’t do it, not with my state of health but I can fight but I need a partner to stand a chance.” Bossa answered as they turned their face to be against the sand.

“So I guess they’re keeping it…” He grumbled, it was hopeless, he couldn’t go against them even if he wanted to, Bossa is in terrible health and he wasn’t a fighter, not in the slightest.

“No. I may not know who I am or what I’m doing here, lying on a beach and waiting for death, but I refuse to let two punks steal something in pure sunset.” Bossa forced themselves up even when their legs were weak and they couldn’t stand for even a minute. ‘I’m going in there and if you want to let two losers step on you, I’d be more than happy to leave you here with the Krabby.”

Bossa turned to the cave and stumbled to the entrance, having to frequently stop in place and take a couple of breaths before taking another few steps. Roxbury watched them from the ground and decided to intervene once Bossa hit the entrance and had to sit down on an adjacent rock. This idiot is gonna kill themselves getting something that is hardly worth a Pokedollar. He finally got up with only a slight pain to his side due to the Poison Sting, but was in way better shape than Bossa, and shuffled the rest of the stuff in his pack to find something that could help.

“Hey!” Roxbury yelled at Bossa as he quickly caught up to them and grabbed their hand to put an Oran Berry on there, “Here. It’s not a lot but it’s better than expecting to fight and win with that health.”

Bossa looked at the Oran Berry and shrugged at the suggestion, “Fine since you can’t bear the thought of someone dying.” They bit into it like nothing and not a lot of the pain went away but at least they felt good enough to walk for more than ten seconds. “You coming with?”

“Might as well since you seem insistent on murdering someone. I’ll be there to make sure you don’t go crazy.”

“I’ll take that as a yes so let’s go.”

Deep within the cave, Koffing and Zubat were just waiting with big old grins and mocking stares at them both. They hardly believed that those two would even show up to face them since they didn’t seem to even stand a chance against them when they were outside. However, both Bossa and Roxbury made it to the end of the cave, Roxbury intact and Bossa in a better state of health than before.

“There you are, you toxic fuckwits.” Bossa yelled for their attention.

“Woah-ho-ho! Look who showed up, the Big Chicken and his idiot companion who thought they could take us on!” Koffing responded first.

“Looks like they decided to be brave for once and try to pick a fight. Too bad, they're still weak!” Zubat howled.

“Trust me, I may still be in pain but I know what I’m going up against… Two spineless lackeys to a bigger leader.” Bossa speculated, “You have fun picking on losers like this guy but you haven't messed with someone like me. So just try it!” Bossa cracked their knuckles, “But don't say I didn't give you a chance to walk out when I let you.”

“This brat thinks they stand a chance against us!” Zubat laughed, “Try it, punk! Show us how strong you think you are!”

Before Bossa got to make use of their running start, Roxbury pulled them back, “Alright, psycho, what's the plan?”

Bossa let out a chuckle at his question. One doesn't plan for idiots like Koffing and Zubat, brute force was the one thing they needed, “Oh, kid, I don't need a plan and neither do you. Just keep hitting and hope you get a lucky strike.”

“It's Roxbury!”

“So that's your name…” Bossa shrugged at the information and so moved away from Roxbury and made a dash straight for Zubat. He was smart, for once, and flew above Bossa’s attempt to tackle him. Bossa twisted their body to the bat and made a grand leap above him charging their tail up to hit right above his head. A quick spin and their tail collided full force to knock the Zubat right onto the ground. They still got it. “Don’t just stand there! Show me your moves!”

Roxbury was awestruck by how quickly Bossa reacted and it appeared that Koffing was too, but in a more horrified sense at seeing the event. Now was his chance to teach that punk a thing or two. Before a second passed by, Roxbury charged at the Koffing with full force and tackled him out of his daze. It was enough to send him flying a few feet and spin out of control as Roxbury held the shoulder he smashed into Koffing with. It hurt but it felt great to see the damage it did. 

“You alright?” Bossa asked as they failed to notice Zubat regaining their flight and shooting a flurry of Poison Stings at them. It felt like being stabbed by a dozen needles all at once and the poison that coursed through them made it burn like hell. “Ugh..! Why you little-” Bossa gritted their fangs to restrain the groans from his attack and violently reached for Zubat’s wing and forcefully slamming Zubat’s entire body into the nearest rock pillar. His body was buried deep into the stone and once Bossa let go, his body crumbled to the ground, unable to take another chance at an attack.

“Bossa!” Roxbury yelled to them, partially concerned at much damage they sustained but now wasn’t the time to ask considering Koffing came charging at Roxbury. He turned just in time to catch Koffing taking advantage of his a concern and kept him in place but the crack in his shoulder was making that harder to keep up. He let go and clutched his shoulder before it broke even more. 

Seeing a perfect opportunity, Koffing was absorbing air into his body to let out a noxious toxic gas until he felt the blunt force of Bossa tail smack him straight into a rock which made him recoil back onto the ground, confusion painted on his face as he lied on the ground. 

“Next time…” Bossa started as they took the personal relic from his… body, “If you think of pulling shit like this again, remember: I went easy on you.” Bossa turned back to Roxbury and asked, “You okay?”

Roxbury was gritting his teeth as his eyes were squinting as the tears from his pain welled in his eyes, “No…” He sniffed as Bossa put an arm on his free shoulder.

“I figured you aren’t, c’mon, let’s get out of here.” Bossa suggested as the two left the dungeon, along with Koffing and Zubat to fend for themselves. 

Once out, Roxbury was not in a lot of pain but it felt like he might have cracked his shoulder. That might be the last time he did that for a while, “Here.” Bossa took out an Oran Berry from Arceus-knows-where, “I managed to find one of these in the dungeon, considering your crying, I think you need it more.”

“I’m not crying!” Roxbury was crying but he would never admit that. He may be weak, both physically and emotionally, but he still had a semblance of pride, “What about you? How’d you do all that fighting like it was nothing?”

Bossa paused at the question. Their memory was gone but even then when they were fighting, it felt natural. There was a hardly a doubt during the fight that Bossa didn’t know what they were doing. It was bizarre but not as bizarre as becoming a Pokemon, Bossa knew they weren’t human anymore but as far as it concerned them, nothing would be resolved by telling anyone. “Roxy, listen-”

“It’s Roxbury.” He corrected.

“I’m calling you Roxy so shut up.” Bossa retorted, “In regards to my fighting skills, it’s just something I don’t think I could forget even if I wanted to. Anyway, here’s that treasure that got stolen from you. I’m off so have fun.”

Bossa dropped the treasure to the ground and turned to leave but was brought back by Roxbury, “Wait, you can’t leave me!” Roxbury held onto Bossa’s hand with both of his, “This is gonna be a stretch but I’ve always dreamed of becoming an explorer, a big one, bigger than any exploration team before me.”

“You’re right, that is a stretch but I’m listening.” Bossa chuckled but turned fully back to Roxbury, arms crossed.

“What I just saw in there was a psychopath with fighting skills that could rival anyone I’ve seen.” Roxbury mentioned back to that fight at the depths of Beach Cave, “You don’t even have your memories and you want to leave to go face off against dangerous Pokemon with about as much ethics as you? I ain’t letting that happen.”

“I’m confused, are you concerned for my safety or do you just want a lackey to do the fighting for you?” 

“I’m looking for a partner who will help me become the explorer I’ve always wanted to be and here you are right in front of me.” Roxbury explained, “You don’t have to join me but I know a place where you can try to regain your memory in a safe place without having to keep one eye open hoping you don’t get robbed.”

A good point, Bossa was willing to fight anyone who got in their way but even then, they still wanted to enjoy sleep and maybe good meals, if the place Roxbury was referring to had those, Bossa will gladly follow him there. Besides, fighting to survive is for wild Pokemon and Bossa was not that.

 

“I take it you have a good place in mind, show me the way.”


	2. Hunting for a Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day to hunt a sorry criminal and Bossa, along with an annoyed Roxbury, is ready for anything, except for the appearance of two small children.

“I say we call ourselves Team Murder!”

“That’s the most disrespectful thing in the world! I say Team Roxbury!”

“That’s your name, you self-righteous blowhard!”

“At least, it’s better than a felony!”

This back and forth between Bossa and Roxbury went on for awhile and even then they both showed how far they were willing to go just to decided their team name. Wigglytuff was just looking at them both with a blank stare and dazed smile, either amused at their banter or just confused at their behavior. However, Chatot, a bird-pokemon with a music note shaped head, was getting more and more frustrated with them both, all the names the two listed off were horrible, he’d never let names like that be affiliated with the guild. To think all this started was because Wigglytuff asked them for a team name.

“Both of your suggestions for a name have been awful!” Chatot broke up the argument just after Bossa decided to take things in a more physical direction, stopping them before Bossa would become a new criminal placed on the boards, “And I suggest you pick a serious name before I regret allowing you to make fools of yourselves in front of the Guildmaster!”

Bossa let go of Roxbury’s neck, letting him fall to the floor, gasping for the air, “I still think the name Team Jailbreak is a great name.”

“Ye-yeah… If we were gang members!” Roxbury roared back at Bossa, “And what exactly is so bad after calling the team after me? I found you at the beach and I took you here.”

Bossa let out an angry huff at the reasoning, “You want to play like that?” Bossa pulled out a Pokedollar, “Heads or Tails?”   
  


Before Roxbury can answer, Wigglytuff took that as an actual response, “HeadsorTails? That’s a wonderful name!”

Roxbury quickly tried to retract the name. That was a terrible name, he didn’t want that. “Wait, wait, wait, wait! Guildmaster! Wigglytuff sir, that’s not the name we wa-”

“Registering! Registering!” Wigglytuff sang as Roxbury crumpled to the floor and Bossa was just looking confused at how he misinterpreted the question. Regardless, it was happening. “YOOM…  TAH! Congrats, you two! From now on you will be called Team HeadsorTails!”

“Thank goodness you decided on a genuinely decent name.” Chatot was more pleased with this name than any of the others.

“No…” Roxbury whimpered with a sniffle coming from him soon after, “That’s not… the name…” He sniffled again, “We wanted…”

Bossa sighed as they went to pick up Roxbury from the ground, “Quit your crying, it’s done.” They said, “Besides the name ain’t son bad. Hell, it might grow on ya.”

“Like I told you before, I don’t cry!” He wiped a tear away which made Bossa scoff in response.

“To commemorate your official exploration team status, I present you with a gift!” Wigglytuff interrupted their banter and present them with a box.

“Great.” Bossa started as they went to reach for it but was pushed away by Roxbury wanting the gift in their greedy hands.

“Mine! Hands off!” 

“Well, it’s for you both but to each their own.” Chatot said as Bossa retaliated with a swift punch to Roxbury’s face which made the latter drop the box to be caught by the former. Bossa merely sat down on the ground and opened the box as Roxbury climbed onto Bossa and tried to put them in a chokehold, “I’m still unsure if these two are in the right place…” 

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Wigglytuff reasoned, “They’re just two sides of the same coin, of course, they’re going to butt heads at times. So long as they don’t damage any of the guild’s property, I’m sure they’ll fit in just fine!”   
  


Joining the guild was the start of something that Roxbury deeply regretted the morning after. Rather than enjoy the unadulterated freedom of exploring dungeons, saving Pokemon, and fighting criminals, Roxbury and Bossa were made into errand boys, asking for inventory and accepting jobs that Chatot approved of, which was Bossa’s main gripe with this. How was Bossa supposed to get rid of all their anger if the guild’s rules were as child-friendly as a daycare, but then again, anything that didn’t have “self-defense” as a justifiable reason to murder was child’s play for them. Roxbury found it degrading, he wanted adventure, not playing delivery boy to only get ten percent of what the reward offered. Between the two of them, Roxbury hated the tasks and Bossa hated the restraint but it wasn’t all bad in their journey for fame and regaining memories.

  


“... And that’s how we stuck with a name as stupid as ours.” Roxbury explained to the two Kecleon Brothers. Out of everyone in the town, they were the only two to accept Roxbury and Bossa as the terrible people they were while either one (mainly Bossa) had to be greatly censored.

“You still have yet to accept the name after having it for over a week?” The first Kecleon spoke, he was the one to the left of the stall, green and he sold explorers the basics for a good exploration: Apples, Berries, Seeds, Gummis, if it’s a supply you need, he has it.

“It could be worse for your team, you could be named after a criminal offense if Bossa had won the coin flip.” The second Kecleon spoke, sold orbs and TMs so far, colored purple and liked Bossa’s need to fight, “That misunderstanding got you accepted into the guild.”

“Accepted or not, it’s still a bad name.” Roxbury left it at that, eventually he’ll tolerate it like Bossa has.

“Don’t we need to be getting supplies so we can hunt down a criminal?” Bossa interrupted, “You can complain about your team later but I want to get to catching one.”

“Misters Kecleon!” A child’s voice broke up the talk as all eyes turned to a pair consisting of a Marill and Azurill. 

“Why, it’s your darling young faces again!” The first Kecleon spoke up in a far more chipper and kinder tone, “How may we help our little friends today?”   
  


Oh, um, hello.” Azurill spoke up in a hushed and squeaky tone, “May we have a Apple?”

Not even after a second after Azurill finished their question, Kecleon pulled out a small bag from almost thin air, “Anything for my little friends.”

“Thank you, Mister Kecleon!” Marill happily took the bag and gave the money. “Come on, Azurill, let’s get this back home.”

That interaction was possibly the shortest he had ever seen but it made Roxbury squint his eyes back at the Kecleon brothers, “What was that about?” He asked, almost offended that two children were treated with respect.

“It’s quite simple, those two are brothers and with their mother having fallen ill, they have taken up her responsibilities, such as purchasing the groceries.” Kecleon explained, “It’s quite remarkable, they are so young yet have taken charge so quickly.”

“Yeah, I actually find it kinda sweet, what’s your problem?” Bossa asked. It’s one thing to be annoyed with something else but it’s another to take it out against children.

“Well, excuse me for being annoyed by everyone applauding two children for taking care of themselves, but no-one clapped when I had to practically do the same thing by myself.” Roxbury admitted with a disgusted snarl, much to his dismay. Bossa was taken aback by the comment and the Kecleon brothers were too but before anyone could ask further into that, Roxbury started walking back to the guild, “Come on, let’s just find a criminal and get this day over with.”

“Uh, yeah, see you two around, probably tomorrow.” Bossa had to do the obligatory farewell this time as they went to join Roxbury.

“Why, yes, see you as well.” The two Kecleon merely waved farewell.

Bossa quickly fell behind Roxbury, “Hey, Roxy, about that mess earlier-” However, the question never reach his ears but regardless, Bossa was caught by the sight of the two brothers talking to certain Pokemon, one with a brown bottom half and yellow upper half along with a trunk and slanted eyes. By the looks of it, Marill and Azurill were happy to hear what he was saying but there was dark feeling in their gut, something about him didn’t feel right. Bossa wanted to barge into the conversation but they also wanted to catch a criminal and deliver swift justice.

Bossa looked around to see that Roxbury had already left back to the guild so that was the cue to leave the mumbled conversation at that. They should be fine, at least, that’s what they hoped for, “Hey, Roxy!” Bossa ran to the start of the stairs to see Roxbury already halfway up.

Roxbury continued to slowly climb up the stairs and upon hearing Bossa’s voice was enough to turn his head only a fraction of the way to face Bossa, “I thought you were behind me, so keep up!” He yelled, today was not a good day. In fact, none of previous days have been a good day. They were all terrible in one way or another, all the money they worked for split unevenly, all the items they earned wasted on him, all the work put into each mission being more draining than the last. This wasn't training, this was a joke. 

But now wasn't the time to complain about the lack of speed at which his training was going. If he didn't find a job for Bossa to do, they'll probably leave to do something more exciting. They were simple, yes, but even the gift of food and a roof was not enough to satisfy the intense bloodlust they had. Roxbury had to take that burden of a task but if it's for fame then he would have let anyone join him if they had Bossa’s strength and promise not to stab him the back. However, Roxbury justs wanted this day to be over despite the day having barely even reached the afternoon. 

Bossa and Roxbury make it back in short time to the guild where Bidoof happily expected their return. Even despite Bossa’s foul tongue, he was still happy to take the two under his wing and honestly, Bossa saw nothing wrong with it. He was of the few Bossa and Roxbury agreed to be friendly with, “How’s the board looking, Country-Style?” Bossa came down the ladder right after Roxbury and took up to talking as Roxbury wasn’t up for it at the moment.

“Y’all sure are back fast. I reckon you didn’t have to get much.” Bidoof greeted back to the two.

_ Shit.  _ So that’s what they forgot: nearly everything needed for this. It's hard to survive with just a few Apples and Oran Berries, and that was just for Roxbury. Bossa refuses to use Oran Berries for missions but they need double the amount of Apples. Not even a Reviver Seed in the bag. However, bringing this up won't be the best time so they swallowed their words.

“Uh… Yeah.” Bossa lied, “We're packed for this thing.”

“Great to hear, now let's go looking for a lawbreaker.” Bidoof said, turning towards the board as Bossa started to step closer to the board until Roxbury pushed them to the side.

“I’ll look over the board, you might pick someone insanely out of your league and get us to faint.” Roxbury growled at Bossa as they hissed when he pushed away.

“Actually,” Bidoof interrupted the two before another fight would have started between them, “As your appointed mentor, I reckon I should do the choosing.”

Roxbury had a wide stare when he turned to Bidoof and it was rather haunting but he stepped back and joined Bossa to the side, “Then by all means, take your pick.” Roxbury calming said.

“Make a good choice, Country-Style.” Bossa called out to him.

“Hear ya, loud and clear. Let's see…”

All of a sudden, a loud, blaring sound come on the speaker. It made Roxbury cringe as he covered his ears and Bossa remained as blank-faced and confused as always. “Stand Clear! Updating Listings!” A voice came on the intercom, “Stand Clear! Updating Listings!” After that ear-deafening siren roared through the guild, the board that held all the listings was flipped over.

“Hey, Country-Style, what's going on?” Bossa asked as Roxbury tried to shake off the sounds from before.

“That must be the work of Dugtrio,” Bidoof answered, “Ya see, whenever the guild gets any new jobs or information, it's Dugtrio’s job to replace any old information with new information. It's a quiet job and most don't even notice but it's important, yup yup!”

“Cover your ears again.” Bossa spoke up to Roxbury.

“What?” Roxbury asked.

The sirens blared again and Roxbury groaned again as he covered his ears. Arceus, that sound was terrible, even worse when everything's amplified with dog ears like his, “Update Complete! Stand Clear! Update Complete! Stand Clear!” As quickly as it happened the first time, the blank board flipped over and revealed a new set of jobs.

However, something appeared that really grabbed Bossa’s attention, “Roxy…” Bossa gave a low guttural growl.

“Not now.” Roxbury brushed them away and looked throughout the board for a job to take.

“Roxy!” Bossa yelled, their fist clenched and visibly shaking

“What?” Roxbury asked in a annoyed hiss as he turned to them. However, Bossa turned Roxbury back on the board and pointed at a certain poster.

“That's the guy who was talking to Marill and Azurill!” Bossa roared as they yanked the poster off the board, “That scumbag, Drowzee, is alone with two kids! Come on!”

Before Roxbury could protest, Bossa grabbed his arm and dragged him up the ladder, “Wait, what's going on?” Bidoof asked, still in shock at the scene before him as he tried to follow them but stopped just short of the ladder.

“Bossa, let go!” Roxbury yelled out in protest as Bossa compiled for once and let go of his arm. The two ran out of the guild and dashed down the stairs and once at the crossroads, they were greeted with the sight of a concerned Marill, “There’s Marill!”

“Marill!” Bossa called out as they jumped in front of the shaken Pokemon, which was probably a poor choice.

“Ah!” Marill screamed but was soon relieved to see the two from before, “You? You're from the Kecleon Stand from earlier!”

“Where's Drowzee and Azurill?” Roxbury asked as they tried to keep enough composure to not scare the kid anymore than Bossa did.

“When- when we went to go find our lost item, I- I got lost and they went on ahead. I called and I called but I didn't get an answer.” Marill’s voice began to crack as their face twisted into a tearful concern.

“Take us to where they are.” Roxbury commanded from the young Pokemon as he knelt down to his eye level.

Marill wiped his eyes and gave a quick nod, “He took us over here, follow me.” He said as he hurried off to the location they asked.

The three ran to the entrance of a mountainous region with a dust and rocked filled path and mountain walls that were a dull gray. They stood before the entrance as Bossa was trying to restrain themselves, their eyes twitching and their hands shaking and balling up their hands into fist as their face had a creepy smile on their face. Roxbury looked on ahead, his eyes narrowed and his hands behind him as he tried to maintain a calm look to him but just as much wanted to let out the rage they felt. Mayhaps this day was not so bad after all.

Roxbury gave a small but reassuring pat to Marill’s head, “You said they are here, right?” He asked as Marill rapidly shook his head to confirm it. Roxbury let out a sigh as he moved closer to the entrance, “Stay here and make sure you stay out of harm's way until we get back or the police come.”

“Roxy…” Bossa huffed out angrily as they turned to them.

“Yeah, I know. Let's go.” Roxbury told them in a collected, surprising calming voice as they quickly dove into the dungeon.

The dungeon was filled with Pokemon but for now, that was far from their concern. Anyone that charged at them was met with the brutal and unfiltered strength of Bossa’s fist. Some went flying and a lot of them were still foolish enough to think they stood a chance against the pent-up rage of a sociopath. Bizarre they cared so much about the safety of two children but Roxbury wasn't all that surprised, he, unfortunately, felt the same about it.

Just before the two reached the end of Mt. Bristle, Drowzee and Azurill reached it first. Azurill skipped to the wall where a small hole was, that was roughly the same size of him, “I guess that's the end of the dungeon.” He said, blissfully unaware as he turned to Drowzee, “So, Mr. Drowzee, where was the lost item you found?”

“Sorry, kiddo,” Drowzee chuckled darkly, “Your item isn't here. I merely used that as a trick to deceive you.”

“W-what?” Azurill shrieked in shock as he grabbed his tail in fear, “My- my brother? He's here, right? He'll be here any second.”

“Sad to say, he isn't right behind us, he's not even here,” Drowzee explained in a dark yet calming voice that rang creepily throughout the peak. “Now kid, I’ll make it easy for you and if you do a good job, I’ll take you safely back to your brother and out of this place.” Drowzee pointed to the hole behind Azurill, “You see that hole right there? Rumors say that there's a whole treasure trove of riches in there. You go in and give me the treasure and I’ll let you go. Easy, right?”

“I don't want to!” Azurill cried out as he attempted to run past Drowzee, “I want my big brother!”

However, Drowzee was quick and ran after Azurill, “Hey!” He yelled as he stopped in front of Azurill, blocking his path as he looked down at the Pokemon with an annoyed glare, “I said I was gonna easy on you but if you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you, kid!”

Azurill had tears in his eyes as he backed away from Drowzee, “H-h-help!” He cried out.

Drowzee took one step closer him but before he could get any farther, a voice suddenly stopped in his tracks, “Touch that kid and I’ll make a jump rope out of your entrails!” Surprisingly that threat didn't come from Bossa. Instead, Roxbury roared it at Drowzee as the two stood parallel from him. 

Bossa still had the sadistic smile as they cracked their knuckles, the sound of it reverberating throughout the clearing, “This is gonna be a treat…” Bossa happily fumed as they leaned in, ready to trade blows.

“H-how did you find this place?” Drowzee stammered as he took a step back at their confrontation.

“We’re Team HeadsorTails and it’s our job to hunt creeps like you,” Bossa answered, “So give up easily and this kidnapping won’t have to turn into a homicide.”

Even despite the very serious threat Bossa made, Drowzee started to laugh at them which made the steamed lizard let out a disgusted growl, “You think, you can go against me while your partner looks to be shaking in their boots.” 

“What are you…” Bossa turned to see Roxbury try to maintain composure but was shaking terribly, the straight face he had moments ago was gone into something uneasy and crooked as if he didn’t even know how to stand strong. The sight made Bossa groan, “Oh my Arceus! Pull yourself together! We have to teach this creep a lesson!”

“It’s too late, your friend just exposed who you really are, you’re nothing more than rookies!” Drowzee bellowed, letting out an even louder laugh at the two, “I may be a wanted outlaw but I’ve evaded numerous exploration teams before you so just try and stop me but I can’t say I’ll be surprised when you fail!”

“I hope you’re having your last laugh before I punch those teeth of yours in!” Bossa roared as they had enough of Drowzee’s insults. Making a beeline for Drowzee’s face, Bossa readied a fist but failed to notice that Drowzee remained unfazed until he stared directly into their eyes. After that, Bossa felt sluggish and tired, their erratic movements slowed tremendously as they dropped to their knees. They were so close to Drowzee before the lids of their eyes shut and they fell to the floor completely, unconscious and snoring.

“Hypnosis, works every time.” Drowzee surmised as he had a bright purple light appear from his hands. The light soon enveloped Bossa as he tossed them across the clearing straight at Roxbury.

Roxbury was still trembling at the thought of fighting but even when visibly seeing Bossa get knocked unconscious and thrown right at them, he still couldn’t force himself to move. He was greeted with the full weight of Bossa body as the two were knocked back and lying on the ground. The impact woke up Bossa instantly as they got up on all fours, “I’m awake! I’m awake!” Bossa shouted to the sky and soon let out a hiss as they tried another attempt to rush at Drowzee only to be stopped by Roxbury grabbing their arm.

“But for how much longer if you keep that strategy up?” Roxbury growled to then in a hushed tone, “Drowzee is a Psychic Type so if he knows anything, it's a move that can beat you without even touching you.”

Another growl left Bossa’s lips, “That's a cheap tactic and how am I supposed to stand a chance against someone who I can't hit if you're gonna keep standing there and shaking like scaredy Meowth?” Bossa huffed out.

“I wasn't scared! I was distracted!” Roxbury countered, which made Bossa roll their eyes.

“Yeah, whatever. Now how do we do this?” Bossa asked.

“Blast Seed.” Roxbury answered not a moment after.

“What?”

“You know those spice racked seeds that have enough power to blow up in someone's face?” Roxbury explained, “We find one and we throw it at Drowzee, the blast should at least distract him enough to get a hit in to end this thing.”

“If you spend as much time training as you do talking, you might actually stand a chance.” Drowzee taunted which made Bossa yanked the ground below their hands as it crumbled into dust.

“That's it! I’m going! Roxy, find that damn seed!” Bossa quickly picked themselves up as they went in for another head on attack.

“Bossa, wait!” That fell on deaf ears, “Dammit!” Roxbury swore as he got up as well and went looking through the bag as quickly as possible to pull out a Blast Seed.

Drowzee saw Bossa try to take another swing at him, to which he chuckled darkly, “Have you learned nothing?” His hands lit up again as pointed them at Bossa, “I suppose I’ll make your defeat quick so you can experience the shame sooner!”

“The only thing I’ll be experiencing in the joy of watching your face get caved it by my fist!” Bossa said as Roxbury ran behind them, ready to swiftly attempt their narrow opportunity. 

Drowzee was ready to encase Bossa in another Confusion but in the corner of his eye, he noticed Roxbury running behind him, about to do who-knows-what. Before Roxbury could exploit that chance, Drowzee quickly turned to try and grab him instead but Bossa got in the way of his attack, “Your fight’s with me, Drowzee!” Bossa jumped between them as they were caught in the attack.

With both hands kept close together to hold Bossa, Drowzee frantically looked around to find Roxbury, “Where? Where is he?” Drowzee stumbled in his words as the concern grew as to his location.

“Right behind you.” Roxbury used his Quick Attack to appear almost instantaneously behind Drowzee as he gobbled the Blast Seed in his hand. Roxbury’s cheeks puffed out as the explosive flavor of the Blast Seed manifested with his mouth. Drowzee gasped as he turned, horrified, at the formerly trembling weakling let out a hardy breath to release the fire that the Blast Seed produced. After a painful scream, Drowzee let go of Bossa as he stumbled forward unintentionally as Bossa brought their leg back and swung it back to kick Drowzee right in the chin. Drowzee let out a groan as they took steps back to Roxbury who was ready with a swift kick to Drowzee’s back, who almost choked at the force his spine endured with it. After he stumbled back to Bossa, they were content with a swift kick to his gut. This torment of kicking Drowzee back and forth between them continued for a painfully long duration.

“Please, stop!” Drowzee cried, having almost no energy to call out for the beating to stop.

“Should we?” Roxbury asked Bossa as he kicked Drowzee back to them, “My leg is kinda getting tired.”

“Yeah, mine too.” Bossa agreed as they let Drowzee fall to the ground, “I think I got a cramp five minutes ago but hearing him cry kept me going.”

“Creepy but right now I think I should check on Azurill.” Roxbury said as he headed to the cowering Pokemon, who was huddled against the ball at the end of their tail, “Sorry you had to see that kid. Are you alright?”

“It was a little scary but I’m ok.” Azurill confessed as Roxbury could only guess they scarred the kid.

“Alright, come on. Your brother is waiting for us at the entrance and the police, probably.” 

“Ok!” Azurill said in a chipper tone as Bossa started out back to the entrance as Roxbury, who had Azurill by his side, followed them out to meet with Marill and Officer Magnezone.

“ZZZT! I am unsure about what you did but I say you did an effective job at apprehending this criminal! ZZZT!” Magnezone buzzed to them as his siren wailed in admiration which made Roxbury get a beaming glow, “ZZZT! We will be sure to send the reward to your guild! ZZZT!”

“Actually you can just give it is now.” Roxbury tried to take the money before the guild had a chance to take it from them.

“ZZZT! Not necessary! We have already prepared the reward to be sent! ZZZT!” Magnezone quickly shot down Roxbury's attempt.

“Course you did.” Roxbury whined.

“ZZZT! Now come with us! ZZZT” Magnezone turned to Drowzee.

“Please take me away from those psychos!” Drowzee complied wholeheartedly as he was taken by the two Magnemite on either side of him.

Once they were out of earshot, a voice rang back to the remaining three who stood there, “Azurill!” It was Marill with teary eyes and a big smile on his face.

“Marill!” Azurill cried as he ran to his older brother. Once in his arms, his eyes filled up with tears again, “Marill! It was so scary!”

“Oh, Azurill, are you okay?” Marill asked, holding on to this brother for dear life as a sign of comfort.

“He's fine, a little emotionally trauma but aside from that it's nothing serious.” Roxbury told Marill as he walked to the two and placed a paw on either one’s head, “But let me tell you both something. Even if someone nice offers to help you find something important, don't just run off with them unless someone you really trust who can also fend them off comes along too.”

“Okay, mister!” Marill accepted his advice with a smile as he did save his brother from a criminal. 

After that bit of advice, Marill and Azurill said their farewells and ran back to the safety of their home. Even in the end, all that remained was Roxbury and Bossa in the silence that followed after the brothers left. Bossa didn't forget Roxbury’s outburst back at Treasure Town so now might be a good time to bring it up before the disappointment of the guild took away his good mood. “Hey, Roxy, about earlier, what was that about?” Bossa asked as Roxbury froze up at the question.

He may have froze up but he soon defrosted to turn back to Bossa, “Let's just say, I wish someone had told me that before… Before I got into a wrong crowd.” Roxbury answered.

Bossa accepted his vague answer as an attempt to avoid the whole story and soon wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Whatever happened in those times is dead and gone now,” Bossa started, “But with me at your side, no-one isn't gonna mess with you or our team again!”

Roxbury looked surprised at Bossa response but laughed at it as well. It was oddly comforting as he kept on laughing. Bossa didn't understand what was funny about but joined in and the two headed back to the guild to pick their earnings, hoping it was a hefty amount.

Sadly, it was not, at the end of the day, they had only earned 300 Pokedollars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a little shorter (probably) as to take a break from the action scenes I can’t write.


	3. Everybody Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bossa and Roxbury beat Groudon, discover something new about Bossa, and meet a strange Pokemon who ends up giving them more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hyper skips the whole Team Skull story and the Expedition Arc but I still had to include the Dimensional Scream in a way so…

A huff and a puff from both Roxbury and Bossa as the former was clinging to his partner, his side aching in pain from the Ancient Power he got sent at him. His partner was in a better condition but still was frazzled from the Scary Face the colossal Pokemon gave them. “Did we... do it? Did we... KO Groudon?” Roxbury managed to ask between deep breathes.

“... Looks like it…” Bossa answered with a loud hack coming out soon after, “I think I swallowed mud.”

“Gross.” Roxbury laughed but soon several beams of lights come from Groudon’s unconscious corpse, “What the-”

Soon light enveloped the entire chamber as the two shut their eyes to avoid the blinding brightness. A few moments passed and Bossa risked the chance of going blind to see what had happened to being faced with Groudon’s disappearance. Bossa was taken aback and shook Roxbury, “Open your eyes, Roxy, Groudon’s gone.” 

Roxbury’s eyes shot open in shock after hearing Bossa, “What? Where did he go?” He asked as he stumbled ahead to the spot Groudon fell, “Was it really him?

“That was not Groudon but merely an illusion I conjured.” A quiet voice came out of nowhere.

Bossa perked up quickly to throw down once again with anyone who was gonna attack, “Alright, who are you?” They asked.

“Like I said, I am the guardian of this place and I cannot allow you to pass.” The voice continued as the two continued to ponder its location.

“Why not?” Bossa asked.

However, Roxbury had something else to say entirely, “Listen, I understand to why you would be skeptical of our presence here but we didn’t come here to take anything but rather gain any information you might have.”

“Information?” The voice asked, their tone not changing at the slightest, “Why kind of information do you seek?”

“The kind that involves the story of Pokemon’s memories being erased.” Roxbury answered and continued, “If you have anything like that, we’ll happily be on our way.”

“Hmm…” The voice pondered for a moment, his partner is rather aggressive but he was calm enough to respond with eloquence. If he can stop them that easily, nothing bad was to come from meeting them more personally, “Alright, I trust you but your partner - assure me that they will not do anything.”

Roxbury jabbed Bossa’s side as they hissed, “Fine, I promise not to do anything but I’m asking the question,” Bossa started but stole a glance at Roxbury before letting out a sigh, “There’s more I want to ask aside from what we came for.” Now would be a good a time as any.

“Understood.” The voice agreed as a ball of twinkling light suddenly appeared in front of them and quickly faded away as a small Pokemon took its place. They were a small fairy-like Pokemon with yellow markings on their face and yellow helmet-like appendage on their head. From behind their back was a pair of twin tails that flowed below them with red gems at the ends of them. He floated above them with eyes shut, “I am Uxie, the Guardian of Fogbound Lake.”

Wait, Uxie? The Uxie? Roxbury let out a high-pitched gasp at seeing the Pokemon of legends, “You’re Uxie, the Bringer of Knowledge?” Roxbury asked, a twinkle in his eyes at seeing them in person.

“Indeed, I am.” Uxie answered, “Here I guard something special but as you two seem not to desire it, I welcome you to Fogbound Lake, now please, follow me.”

Uxie turned from the two as Roxbury was still starstruck at seeing Uxie while Bossa went on behind Uxie. Moments after seeing Bossa disappear, Roxbury snapped out of their phase and quickly followed behind Bossa but what Bossa said still left a question in Roxbury’s head: What else did Bossa have to ask? Were they hiding something from him? What exactly did Bossa refrain from telling him?

Regardless, the two followed Uxie to a small clearing outside of the chamber. Bossa stopped in place, only a feet behind Uxie as Roxbury bumped into them, surprised at their pause. Uxie turned back to the two, “Behold, Fogbound Lake.” Uxie merely said as he back to the view.

For once, Bossa found the sight to be beautiful as Roxbury was even more amazed at the sight. Beyond the the clearing was a large body of water, in between large patches of mountains and forests. In the night sky, Volbeat and Illumise shined their distinct and vibrant colors, adding more life in the lake that stood so still and calmly. In the center was bright blue and green light that was reflected beautifully from the lake to them. To Bossa, with the one time they truly saw some sort of beauty that life and nature could form. It actually brought a sparkle into their eyes that didn’t come from a twisted desire to fight. It was genuine peace that caught them and made Roxbury just as amazed to look at the lake. If a lake could do that to Bossa, it must have been a miracle to exist.

“It’s so beautiful…” Roxbury whispered as he clung to Bossa, who remained in place, entranced by the lake.

“I see you two have caught sight of the lake’s center.” Uxie started as the two nodded but it also encourage them to look further into it to see what could be there and there they saw something a glowing gear that a bizarre feeling in them both, “In the center of lake is what is known as a Time Gear and that is what I guard with my life here.”

The sight of the Time Gear made Roxbury’s heart race, it was almost as if the Time Gear itself was causing Roxbury’s body to lose itself. Bossa’s body had the same reaction but something else stirred inside them. A feeling of excitement, they wanted to see it closer, they wanted to touch it,  _ they wanted to take it. _ However, that thought was caught in time by them and left to rot, no-one in their right mind would take a Time Gear. Roxbury made it very clear that not even hardened criminals would take the Time Gears, they were too precious and kept balance in this world… But why was Bossa’s so interested in taking it? Nothing would be accomplished from it but the desire remained even after justifying why they can’t have it.

“Anyone who has made it pass Groudon were trespassers who came looking for treasure.” Uxie continued, “Even if no-one came for the Time Gear, I cannot take the chance and so I had their memories erased for they must not know the location of the the Time Gear, whether they have the intention of taking the Time Gear or not.”

Memories? Memories! Bossa suddenly remembered what they came for and soon turned away from the lake’s beauty. Roxbury fell to the ground once Bossa move aside and turned back to Uxie, “Uxie, I remember what we came for and I have something to say.” Bossa started as Roxbury got up from the ground, “Roxy, you need to listen up too.”

“What? Why?” Roxbury asked but had the dark feeling of what Bossa was going to say, “Don’t tell me…”

“No, I’ m not here for anything, I thought we established that but it’s about my memories.” Bossa said which made Uxie actually show a small ounce of surprise, “This may sound far-fetched but I lost all my memories, except one: That before I  was found by Roxbury, I was human.”

“You were a human?!” 

Bossa hardly flinched at Roxbury’s reaction but turned to their partner. Roxbury didn’t know this, no-one did because nothing would come of it if they did reveal it. Roxbury had their eyes wide but his teeth were clenched, ready to bite Bossa’s head off. “You were a human and now you decide to tell me!” Roxbury snapped.

“Yes because what could you have done to figure who I was before the memory erasure?” Bossa retorted, legs at least a foot apart and hands balled up into fists, “We go off onto an expedition because of a rumor where Pokemon lose their memories after they visit this place, not a story of humans losing their memories and becoming Pokemon!”

“How long did you think you could hide this from me?” 

“Apparently forever because you never bothered to ask anything further about my memories!”

“It’s not like you made it much of a concern! You acted just fine without having your memories!”

“How else was anything gonna get done if I constantly cried about not remembering anything?”

“It could have at least helped me understand why these memories are so important to you!” Roxbury had beaten Bossa with that point. Bossa never considered how important being a human was in world of primarily Pokemon. Maybe because the information never stopped them from doing things before that they obviously are doing now, such as fighting and being a generally aggressive person. Bossa really looked at Roxbury to see he wasn’t angry, just disappointed, “You had to at least know that being a human was something not everyone is ever gonna go through, didn’t you?”

Bossa wasn’t as steamed as before but damn, was Roxbury right, “I figured that much but even as a Pokemon, I don’t feel any different. If I don’t feel anything is wrong, then nothing must be wrong.” That sentence made Roxbury question how much Bossa was actually dedicated to their bloodlust. Was it just a front?, “That’s how it usually goes, right?”

Roxbury knew that feeling all too well, if it’s fine to everyone else then what’s the point of worrying about it, “Yeah... but not with me!” Roxbury assured them, “Like you said, with both of us as a team, nothing's gonna stop us!”

Bossa looked to Roxbury’s words of comfort as incredibly cheesy but they also remembered so was their own message to him when they fought Drowzee. Sure, the sentiment was sweet but Roxbury wasn’t. All they could give in response was a loud snort and a huge fit of laughter right after, “You’re such a nerd!” Bossa howled as Roxbury let out a growl and tackled them to the ground.

“Take that back before I choke you in front of a Legendary Pokemon!” Roxbury threatened but it only made Bossa laugh harder.

The two continued to struggle for dominance at who was choking who but eventually, Bossa calmed down enough from their laughing fit and pushed Roxbury off of them, “Tch, I almost forgot why I even told you I was human.” Bossa said as they turned back to the unfazed but slightly bothered Uxie. He must really wonder if those two were mentally sound if they changed tones so quickly.

“Yes, I was beginning to question why you have deviated from your own questions but I have heard enough from you.” Uxie responded, “In regards to whether you have come here in your human form, I am going to have to say, no.”

“Aww, really?” Bossa sighed.

“Yes, in fact, I only wipe the memories of Fogbound Lake, I neither have the authority or power to wipe a Pokemon or human’s memory clean.”

“Dammit!”

Roxbury was up already and patted Bossa’s shoulder, “Two steps forward, one step back. I figured this would be a dead end if all the stories only talked about them losing their memories of this place.”

“Well, this was a big waste of time.”

“At least we found something that made you calm down for five minutes.”

“I guess…” Bossa sighed and walked up to Uxie, giving him a small pat on the back, “Thanks for the help but we should get going.”

“I was glad to have assited you in your search.” Uxie replied but flinched slightly at the contact, “But please, don’t do that again.”

Is physical contact so forgein to Legendary Pokemon? A good question but not one to really pay attention to, “Roxy, you ready to go?”

Bossa turned back to their annoyed companion to see their eyes twitch at the nickname they will never drop, “My name is Roxbury!” 

A chuckle left their lips as they went to return by their side but then a pounding feeling came like a lightning strike straight to Bossa’s head and they fell on all fours, letting out a mighty groan that elevated to a pained shout to the ground. That grabbed Roxbury’s attention quick as he kneeled down in front of them, “Bossa!” He yelled out to them, only to be given a snarl, which made him back away. Uxie noticed but given how they respsonded to Roxbury, they were unsure about to approach them. However, the pain Bossa experienced travel everywhere but it made them feel crushed under immense pressure. Their head almost on the verge on exploding as the only sourse of relief was Bossa digging their fingers into their skull. Their eyes turned red while the whole world felt like static around them. What was this feeling and why was it so painful?

Before Bossa completely felt as if Death had finished their torment, they shut their eyes and suddenly Uxie’s voice appeared in their head.

_ ‘I knew it… I knew I shouldn’t have trusted them…!” _

_ “I should have erased their memories when I had the chance!” _

Uxie? What did we do? What happened? Bossa could only wonder but the vision continued and another Pokemon appeared but they were covered head to toe in shadows.

_ “I don’t what you’re talking about but you’re wrong. No-one told me of this place. I’ve known about the presence of a Time Gear… for a long time and I’ll be taking it with me!” _

Bossa’s eyes shot wide open as they found out they were no longer at Fogbound Lake, instead right in front of the Groudon Statue that showed them the way. They were faced at the sky with Roxbury by their side.

“Roxy!” The lizard exclaimed as they got off their back and sat up straight, “What happened?”

“I essentially had to drag you out of the clearing and I had Loudred help me since you were struggling a lot. You even gave him a black eye.” Explained the midnight blue pooch, “What was going on back there? You sounded like you were in pain.”

“I… I had a vision…” Bossa started but soon recalled its contents, “Uxie’s in danger! We have to warn him!”

“In danger?” Roxbury chuckled, “He can’t be in danger, as far as it concerns us, we’re the only ones who know about that place, remember?”

“That’s just it! There was another person there and they beat Groudon and they stole the Time Gear!”

“Bossa, listen, I’m sure you were just imagining it. We both fought Groudon, you could have just gotten a hit to the head and now you’re having migraine visions.” 

“I don’t think that was it…” Bossa whispered. For starters, they don't believe those exist and secondly, the vision felt so real, why would something so painful only turn out to be fake?

“Listen, the guild will be back here any minute, or not, I don’t care,” Roxbury dismissed Bossa’s whispers but soon confided in them, “but for the meantime, let’s keep that between us.”

“I’ll try but you better hope it’s wrong.”

“It probably is because I’m always right”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the Future Arc? I know I am.


	4. Showdown at Crystal Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to fight Grovyle has arrived and Bossa has enough hate to make it into a one-on-one fight with the thief.

Grovyle was his name and he was the one responsible for stealing the Time Gears, the information alone made Bossa’s blood boil and even start to incinerate it. The feeling in Bossa’s entire being was easily summed up as an unadulterated hatred that greatly fueled itself when Grovyle appeared before them after the duo’s fight with Mesprit. Whether by chance or by planning, he arrived at the right time, when all three were weak from battle. No-one stood a chance and that failure, also with the added coincidence that Bossa is a Treecko which evolves into Grovyle, made the need for revenge all the more important and all the more appealing. The town wanted Grovyle captured but Bossa also wanted to hear the phrase “dead or alive” when asked to hunt him down as the former sounded like a better option than the latter.

Roxbury, as Bossa’s partner, was the main witness to Bossa’s rage. All the dents in their room showed how little restraint Bossa wanted to use when going to apprehend him. Beat him within an inch of his life and have them be restrained to have Grovyle be taken away. All in all, Roxbury knows what Bossa wants but also what they need. They want blood but also need to calm the hell down. The dents, however, need to be fixed sooner or later, preferably before their graduation.

Crystal Cave was where Grovyle is going to strike next and as the name implies, crystals are abundant but impossible to take out of the ground and walls. The walls were a purple color, that greatly contrasted the dull yet soft brown colors of the entrance. The place was abundant with enemies, all of whom were either brave or smart, either standing against the homicidal tendencies of Bossa or stood their ground, away from the two. It actually made traversing the cave much easier which was great because Bossa was itching for a fight but the memories of their loss against Grovyle was burning them up inside and Roxbury could tell.

Beyond Crystal Cave was a deeper cavern known as Crystal Crossing, a half and half area of blue, transparent crystals and green transparent water. The entire place was bright blue and unlike Crystal Cave with multicolored crystals, only blue ones lines the walls. It made the puzzle appear a lot more logical the deeper Bossa went through the cavern.

Crystal Lake, a cold yet calm body of water surrounded by the blue crystals seen from the cavern. It was a stark contrast from Fogbound Lake and Underground Lake by having the entire place filled with a calming dim light and pillars of crystals. Crystals stuck out of the water, from the ground and anywhere a crystal can form, whether logical or not. There was a bridge that connected to either side of the lake and from where the duo stood, they saw their target.

“If it isn't the man of the hour...” Bossa growled with a dark grin on their face as they locked their eyes on Grovyle. Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, just how they liked it.

“There isn't much time, let's go.” The two began to sprint down the bridge as Roxbury began to close in on the conversation between Azelf and Grovyle.

Azelf, a small, grey fairy with a cyan, cone head and two pointy protrusions on either side of their head. Like Uxie and Mesprit before him, he had twin tails with a red gem at the end of either tail. He was breathing heavily and was desperately trying to keep levitating. His left eye was shut completely and the other was starting to show signs of blurry vision. Behind Azelf and bordering the clearing edge was Grovyle, a bipedal reptile/dinosaur-like Pokemon that was primarily green with a red underside and a green belt in the center. He had a large leaf on his and three on either arm, great for Bossa to rip right of him.

“This is the final Time Gear!” Grovyle exclaimed as he looked down at the lake to see the captivating shine of the Time Gear.

“No… You can't… take it…” Azelf huffed as he slowly turned to face Grovyle, “I won't… let you!”

Grovyle stood before the edge but hearing Azelf made his eyes narrow and turn his sight to them but only for a second, “Azelf, was it? I must apologize but this Time Gear is mine for the taking.”

Azelf let out a sigh, “Grovyle, was it?” The question sent a shiver down Grovyle’s spine.

“How do you know my name?”

“Uxie and Mesprit told me all about you,” Answered Azelf, “I knew you would arrive. I thought of knocking you out to end this but then the thought of possibly being beaten crossed my mind so I devised a new plan: a fail-safe to ensure you can't reach the Time Gear!”

Azelf’s eyes suddenly opened and a bright sparkle come from it and soon, the entire chamber began to shake and rumble. Bossa and Roxbury were close to the clearing but the tremors stopped them both, even when Bossa attempted to take more steps.

“The ground is shaking!” Roxbury yelled out to the still stomping Bossa, “Can you stop moving for two seconds?”

“I want to drench in his blood and the apocalypse could be happening around us and I’ll still want him dead!” Damn, Bossa was determined but failed to notice the changes around them. The body of water that surrounded the clearing was suddenly forming into sharp and jagged crystals that prodded the water and blocked off all entries to the Time Gear. Azelf has done his job now it's their turn.

Back to Azelf, a faint chuckle left their lips as Grovyle looked to see his path blocked. The final Time Gear was so close yet in a matter of seconds, it had been taken from him, “What- what did you do?” He snapped as he faced the lake guardian, whose faint smile felt like an insult.

“I made it a mission to protect the Time Gear and now you’ll never get it… not on my life…”

“Even if it means eliminating you, I will have that Time Gear! If this Time Gear is guarded with your life, then I must do what has to be done!”

Before Grovyle even took a step, a ball of green energy was shot at him, to which he dodged and made him look at the direction it came from. Bossa was first on the scene as they were above the air and sent their foot down with the same intent of hitting Grovyle. He leaped out of the way as Bossa’s foot came and shattered the ground below it, leaving an indent that was the height of half of Bossa’s leg. Bossa yanked their leg out of the ground as they tried to ram a fistmto Grovyle’s face. He dodged their fist and the leaves on his arm fused together to ready slash Bossa with his Leaf Blade but another ball of energy that was a red and white color stopped him from landing his blow. Bossa bounced away from the attack and bounced back to Roxbury’s side, the one who sent the second energy ball at him.

“It’s you two!” Just what Grovyle needed: more disturbances.

“Did you miss us?” Bossa taunted as Roxbury charged up another Focus Blast, “I missed you and I can’t wait to show you by how much…”

“This doesn’t concern you, so get out of my way!” Grovyle yelled at the two.

“Listen, buddy, if you give up now and give us the Time Gears then maybe my partner won’t completely make you curse the day you were born.” Roxbury lied blatantly. Bossa has made it clear what they want, no amount of begging or surrender will sustain them.

“Not a chance in Hell, if you won’t get out of the way, then I make you move myself.” Grovyle growled as he shifted into a fighting position, “Just try it!” 

“Happily.” Bossa raved as they made an attempt to use Brick Break straight to Grovyle’s face. Grovyle moved the right of their attack and sent a knee directly into their stomach, sending Bossa up in the air, spiraling like a toy, only to be knocked back into the crystal earth by Grovyle’s Leaf Blade.

After the slam, Roxbury shot the Focus Blast to Grovyle, who missed narrowly and went off to deal with him next. Roxbury flinched slightly at how fast he responded but was just as quick to summon another Focus Blast into his hands and take another shot at him. It was too close to dodge, Grovyle will have to at least slow down. Damn, was he really running his Leaf Blade in the ground but he actually managed to slice the blast in half.

“What?!” Roxbury yelled as the same Leaf Blade used to slice his attack was used to uppercut him and send him high in the air before he crashed hard back onto the ground.

Grovyle moved past him to the now defenseless Azelf but Bossa had regained their movement and made another jab at Grovyle’s face which he notice quickly and blocked with his arm. Roxbury got up as well and sent the remainder of his energy into his palm and tried to attack Grovyle in the stomach but even was blocked by his other arm.

“Is this the best you two can do?” Grovyle asked as Roxbury looked more horrified at Bossa’s face than his question.

Bossa’s eyes widen and their smile grew double in size, “Is that a challenge?”

Grovyle knocked them both away, still surprised the two still had fight in them, “I don't have time for this.”

Before Bossa and Roxbury could take another shot, a sudden flash of light filled the room. The two blocked their eyes but once the flash cleared, Grovyle was gone. “Where is he?” Bossa growled, “Did he run away?”

Grovyle wasn't gone, Roxbury could sense his presence, “He’s underground.” Roxbury answered Bossa’s question, “Bastard is using Dig. Looks like someone's thinking for once…”

Bossa didn't have time for thinking so their gut told them one thing: shoot. Energy Balls forming on both hands as they shot whatever ground that didn't already have a crater implanted. “What the hell are you doing?!” Roxbury snapped at Bossa’s trigger happy attack.

“He's underground and if he's in the ground by only a shallow height... you'll see what I mean.” Bossa vaguely responded but it made Roxbury looked to the ground to see something that showed Bossa wasn't completely hard headed. There were plenty of craters now, it was almost hard to distinguish which one Bossa and Roxbury created when Grovyle sent them crashing. Those small cracks against the clearing surface left a lot of debris and small chucks of rock to surround the place but with the hypersensitive sight that the two possessed, faint movement came from the rocks, a lot of shaking, it almost produced a trail of sorts. The rock are almost tracking Grovyle by finding out which ones trembled when he dug under it.

Clever little son of a bitch.

Bossa followed his little trail and when it stopped just a few feet away from Roxbury, they knew who they were going for, “Not this time, Grovyle!” Bossa taunted as they moved next to the shaking rocks, assuming Grovyle will come out ready to attack Roxbury.

However, the rocks were shaking too wildly, Grovyle couldn't be moving that much, even if he did plan to jump out of that spot. Roxbury was a few steps away from Bossa and the shaking concerned him even greater until the horrifying smell of flaming spices came to his nostrils. It couldn't be…

“Bossa, get away from there!”

“Huh?” But the warning came too late, Grovyle didn't come out but the explosion from a Blast Seed. The close proximity Bossa stood from it, tossing them aside with massive stings around the front part of their body. It had a burning sensation to it and even if nothing wrong appeared to present, it still burned like the seventh circle of Hell. Bossa could hardly get up without feeling the same level of pain they felt when Roxbury first found them.

“Dammit, where is he?” Roxbury growled as they looked to the ground to see a sign of his location but there was none there. He kept looking and looking until a sharp pain went all the way up his back. Roxbury looked back to see Grovyle jump out of the ground, his Leaf Blade almost attempting to slash Roxbury in two but only being effective at slicing his back open.

Grovyle stood over Roxbury and the gash on their back, “I take it you two won’t be putting too much of a fight anymore...” The grass type thief was more relieved to be done with them but Roxbury had other plans.

Even with their back exposed to the wind, Roxbury isn’t about to let a thief kill anyone on his watch so with the remaining energy he could output he stood up, “I won’t… let you… take another… step…” He said but heroic sacrifices don’t win over many foes.

“What are you doing? You refuse to stand aside?!” Grovyle readied another Leaf Blade, looks like Roxbury is getting sliced in half for real this time, “Please forgive me but this is all for the Time Gear!”

Roxbury prepared for the worse as he shut his eyes, slightly ashamed to be killed like this. However, neither he or Grovyle heard a sharp shing behind them but Grovyle surely felt the giant weight of a ripped-from-the-ground crystal that Bossa wielded with both of their arms, “Move an inch closer…” Bossa fumed, the burn marks on their body only accentuating further to the point of scarring, “... And I’ll rip each leaf on your body…! We ain’t playing anymore!”

The hit was enough to startle Grovyle but in terms of whether the attack did damage, that was a negative, “I thought you were finished, that Blast Seed should have immobilized you!” How shocking was it to see someone still move after taking a Blast Seed to the torso? Very. But Bossa? It wouldn’t be anything new.

“You thought wrong and now I’m ready to settle this old score.” Bossa was finally getting a chance to show how much they really wanted to contribute to this fight. Roxbury had already collapsed after Bossa swung at Grovyle and now was the time to shine! “Think fast!”

“What?” He hesitated - the idiot - and Bossa swung the crystal club straight up, knocking Grovyle in the chin but he retaliated quickly and grabbed onto the club as well, “Do you think this club is gonna change anything?”

“It’s working so far…” Bossa chuckled and soon hopped into the air, swinging from the club and sending their feet into Grovyle’s stomach, “isn't it?!”

Grovyle let go of the club and Bossa used the club as a balance to get back on their feet, “That's how you want to fight? Fine then!” He growled as he summoned his Leaf Blade once more while Bossa’s grin grew and they readied their club to swing for his neck. The two started to run into each other, ready to swing at each other until…

“Stop!” That deep voice… it can't be…

The ghostly form of Dusknoir cut in between the tired Grovyle and the angered Bossa. Grovyle saw him and, in that instance, was shocked to see his presence. Bossa, on the other hand, was annoyed to see him there. He was the last person they wanted to see, “Grrr… Get out my way!” Bossa snarled as they ran past Dusknoir and tried to swing at the distracted Grovyle.

However, Dusknoir caught them before they even made it a foot past him, “You are in no condition to fight…” The way Dusknoir said it was something Bossa couldn't forget. Dusknoir had Bossa by their tail and brought them up to look him in the eye, “So I suggest you get out of my way.”

Bossa gritted their teeth and tried to kick them in the face but Dusknoir threw them across the clearing into a solid crystal. The crystal cracked at the amount of force Bossa crashed into it with as they heard their spine crack. The club Bossa held onto fell to the floor and rolled away from them. Soon after, Bossa fell to the floor, already feeling the pull of unconsciousness.

Their ears were ringing as their vision blurred. They could hear Grovyle and Dusknoir but not what they said. They could see it but only in blurry blobs of color. Bossa attempted to crawl to them but they were too weak to continue on. They reached out to nothing but air and their sight faded into black. This isn't how this fight is supposed to end. This isn't how Bossa wanted to waste their energy.

They wanted to take down Grovyle and no-one is going to stop them for doing just that.

But first… a return to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best or my worst chapter but i need to press through this. Hopefully the other chapters have more drive behind them.


	5. Whose side are you On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

Something didn’t feel right while Roxbury was unconscious, it was quiet, peaceful, and nice.  _ This is bullshit _ , thought Roxbury, if everything was fine, Bossa would ruin the silence by being an idiot. As much as Roxbury didn’t want to, he got up and shook himself awake. He opened his glossy eyes to see he was back home at the guild. He noticed he was bandaged up severely and his back still felt ripped apart from Grovyle’s Leaf Blade. Arceus, that pain won’t be going away anytime soon. However, it was the silence that bothered Roxbury and he turned his head to see Bossa curled up on their bed, almost every part of their body was covered in wraps, every cut and burn mark patched up. They were muttering to themselves as they slept, their eyes shut completely, even forcefully. Roxbury assumed those mutters to be about the fight between them and Grovyle. It was bizarre to think about said fight, the two had been beaten mercilessly yet Bossa still had enough conviction to take on Grovyle singlehandedly.

“What the hell, Bossa?” Roxbury grumbled to himself but attracted the attention of someone.

“Oh, you're awake!” A high-pitched and concerned voice came from the entrance of their room. It was Chimecho, a bell-like Pokemon who resembled that of a wind chime, every time she moved she let out a small jingle, “That's wonderful!”

Roxbury jumped slightly at her entrance but now was not the time for that, “Yeah, that's great but where's Grovyle?” He got on his feet, only to get right back down on his knees. The pain was only getting worse, it felt like his muscles were being pulled apart by each move he made, “Ugh…”

“Oh, Roxbury, you shouldn't get up! You two were found in pretty bad shape.” Chimecho told him and soon motioned to Bossa, “Bossa, however, was found in an even worse condition. It’s almost hard to believe they clung on for so long.”

Roxbury sat back down but refused to lie back down on his bed, “I guessed as much. I saw them fight Grovyle singlehandedly for a few moments before I knocked out for good.” Roxbury scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment at the thought.

“They're quite the fighter, aren't they?” Chimecho whispered.

“Yeah.” Roxbury couldn’t help but agree, “Where’s Dusknoir?”

Bossa was in no condition to go to the town meeting that Dusknoir called to order but considering how things ended with them at Crystal Lake, it might have been for the best. Roxbury went alone on behalf of them both and listened to the Great Dusknoir’s words. It started with how Grovyle’s action will lead to the paralysis of the world, which was the most troubling pieces of information everyone heard. Was Grovyle truly mad enough to wish the entire planet to stop moving. A place where no wind blow, where no sun sets, where nothing grows or truly lives, why would he desire such a place? Those questions only served as more reason to stop him. 

When asked about what could be done to stop him, everyone was ecstatic to hear what Dusknoir came up with. In essence, the plan went as followed: everyone was to spread a little rumor around that the Time Gear was going to seal up by the three Lake Guardians and when Grovyle comes to try and stop it, they capture him right on sight. To the townsfolk and even the guardians, it was an ingenious plan but for a certain Pokemon, they had to put their own two cents on the matter, to the dismay of everyone.

“Yes, yes, a wonderful plan! A great plan!” The slow clapping of a certain lizard Pokemon quickly silenced the words of the townsfolk. Bossa had a smile on their face and cheering a plan that they had no part in, something was up, Roxbury knew it. However, what the others were thinking was how Bossa could even stand with injuries such as theirs.

“Bossa, you’re up!” Chimecho cried, “You shouldn’t be here, you should be getting rest!”

“I know, Windchime but I should pay something to Dusknoir,” Bossa sounded smug there as they neared the man of everyone’s respects, “Like for starters, my thoughts on how I think this plan is the most stupid thing I’ve ever heard!”

Everyone gasped at Bossa’s foul disrespect to the Great Dusknoir, even the Lake guardians showed ounces of surprises at their outburst, “Bossa, hold your tongue!” Chatot hollered at them, “You have no plan of your own so silence!”

“Bossa, you don’t know anything about catching a criminal that isn’t murdering them, what could you possibly offer?” Roxbury stopped them in their tracks before they reached Dusknoir to confront him directly.

Bossa stopped at the sight of their partner standing in their way, “Nothing you won’t spit at unless it came out of Dusknoir I'm assuming.” Bossa wasn’t one to be opposed, especially by the one they even considered a friend of theirs. Roxbury bit their tongue at the response as Bossa walked past him to face Dusknoir, “Now about that plan you actually thought would catch Grovyle- oh yeah, I called it stupid because it is.”

It was hard to read whether Dusknoir was annoyed at the insult or more frustrated to see Bossa still kicking, much like everyone else, “And what do you suppose we do to catch this maniac?”

Bossa chuckled, “Well, for starters, I would have suggested not cutting my fight short but I guess we can’t do anything about that now, can we?!” They snapped at him.

“And what would have been accomplished at throwing your life away to fight Grovyle any longer in your condition?” 

“You might have just gotten your man, who cares about the life of one Pokemon when you could be saving millions, isn’t that what true explorers do?” Bossa asked, “ Or do you have to preserve your pride in the process to catch a baddie?”

“An explorer will do what it takes to save as much lives as possible or is that something you do not understand?” Dusknoir snapped right back at them. It surprised everyone at how he raised his tone but in order to stand against Bossa, it was almost necessary.

“I know a lot about saving lives because I’ve been doing it this entire time!” Bossa yelled it at the loudest their voice could muster. Bossa had to clench their teeth in order to suppress the pain. Their whole body searing from the burns at the amount of air they were expelling. The town snapped their attention at Bossa, “Who stopped Grovyle from killing Azelf in the first place? Who has actually faced Grovyle in battle more than once? Who actually stood their ground to try and get him arrested? That’s been me! What have you done besides stand around and just lead us to Grovyle? If you knew so much why didn't you do it sooner and save us the trouble of watching more Time Gears get stolen? Explain that when an actual thought gets inside your head and you aren't just thinking of stroking your ego!”

Dusknoir can see the look of sheer hatred in Bossa’s eyes. They weren't mad at Grovyle - as much - instead, they were seething at the sight of the phantom in front of them. However, Dusknoir was not one to be disrespected, “This is a matter of life and death.” His voice was more deep, more rough than his usual smooth voice. It spooked the townsfolk but it made Bossa stand even more firm opposing him, “If you'd much rather watch the destruction of the entire planet around you freeze up for the sake of your own ego, then go ahead and enjoy it but if not, I suggest you stop accusing your shortcomings onto others.”

The town went to murmuring if what Dusknoir said was true: that they were not owning up to their failures. Bossa’s mind went into a blank slate at those words. The nerve of Dusknoir to think of something like that. Their eyes went wide as their pupils shrunk to nothing but small dots “What did you say to me?” They asked darkly as an Energy Ball instantly formed on their hand. The town all stepped back in fear at Bossa’s attack, all except Roxbury. “You think I’m blaming everyone for something you should have known better?”

“No, I am saying that you have had two clear chances to capture Grovyle yet he has slipped past you. What could that mean?”  

Bossa let out a growl as they position the Energy Ball to shoot straight at Dusknoir, “If you don't take that back, I’m not letting this attack get past you!”

“There you are again, forcing your way to have others see the situation as you do. I was almost beginning to worry Grovyle had beaten you so much that you almost became a respectable individual.”

“You think you’re so smart? I’ll show you so you better be ready to face your creator early!” Bossa roared as they aimed the Energy Ball straight at Dusknoir’s face but what made the entire town silent was Roxbury stepping behind Bossa and releasing an attack of his own right into Bossa’s back: a swift kick right to their spine. It made them cough up blood and stopped their attack right there, watching the remnants of it disappear. Bossa fell to their hands and knees as Roxbury looked at them in disgust.

“Alright, Bossa, that's enough!” Roxbury yelled for them and the town to hear, “You've done nothing but make a fool of yourself and you better stop it right now before I open up those old wounds you love exacerbating.”

Bossa slowly turned to face Roxbury and saw the look of hatred that boiled in him, it made their own hatred fade as a result. He was tired of them and Bossa could feel it but that isn't gonna stop them. They let out a weak and greatly pained chuckle as they weakly got up, wiping the blood they coughed up from their mouth, “Roxy, I’m gonna give you a choice: We can catch Grovyle like a team or-”

“My name is Roxbury and yet you still don't say it!” Bossa flinched at him snapping. Even when Bossa was insufferable, Roxbury never made his hatred of them show like it was now, “I keep correcting you but I just guess it’s just your nature to piss off everyone around you just so you can think you're right! Well, guess what? This time you're wrong and all you'll do is just get the Time Gear stolen! We've had our chance and you fucked us over! Now just swallow your own pride and let an actual explorer catch Grovyle!”

“B-but aren't we-” Everyone noticed that stutter, Bossa was never one to do that. Well, a first for everything, they supposed.

“No, we're not. We're apprentices, remember?” Roxbury bluntly told them, more annoyed of having to watch this display any further, “Now I suggest you stand down and let Dusknoir do what he has to get Grovyle arrested.”

Bossa could hear the amount of disappointment coming from Roxbury. This wasn't the first time they heard that tone from him but never in this way. Bossa looked toward the ground, their hands balled up into fists as they only had the ground to seek comfort. A sniffle came from Bossa and it made Roxbury flinch at the sound but they still had to be the one to go against a psycho like Bossa. They brought their hand to their face and a disturbed string of chuckles left their lips. They wiped their eyes and for the first and possibly last time, Roxbury saw what could be construed as tears in the corners of Bossa’s.

“I see how it is…” Bossa quietly said, every ounce of passion and anger that once was there was gone in those words. However, the melancholic message were soon followed with a more chipper but dark tone. Bossa straighten themselves and began walking past the crowd of stunned and partially concerned patrons. Once out of the crowd, Roxbury made the effort to be follow Bossa out of the crowd to face them when they stopped just before exit of Treasure Town.  All that was left between them was the space of a few feet and Bossa turned their heels to face Roxbury directly, right before an orb made its way into their hands, “Enjoy this place while you can.”  

A bright flash of light blinded everyone in the square and during the initial chaos that followed Bossa managed to scramble out of there, considering their injuries. Roxbury merely stood there, not bothered by the flash but rather by Bossa. Who knows what Bossa meant by those words but then again they are willing to say anything to push around whatever and whoever they wanted. Roxbury was just relieved the embarrassment was just from Bossa. 

However, this wasn’t over, he’d have to be an idiot to think it was.

Bossa stumbled behind some bushes in the crossroad, tears streaming down their face both from the pain and the swiftness of Roxbury’s own betrayal. It was really hard to tell what hurt most. Bossa had the Wonder Map in their possession and even as tears blurred most of their vision, they could still make out the way on how to get to Crystal Cave. Dusknoir be damned, Bossa was getting there before anyone else and they’ll stay out of sight for as long as they need to.

All they left behind was the Wonder Map and the stems of all the Oran Berries they had in stock.

Bossa had almost completely forgot about Crystal Crossing from how to get in to what Pokemon filled the place, Roxbury was in charge of that. Roxbury… That name made Bossa seeth with betrayal. If Roxbury wanted to kiss Dusknoir’s ass, that was his problem but the moment he chose that phantom over his own partner, now it was Bossa’s problem. Day in and day out since he arrived, each day was a pocket sized version of Hell. Dusknoir this, Dusknoir that- Well, Dusknoir took Roxbury away from them. Now Bossa wanted to see Dusknoir’s face when they catch Grovyle with their bare hands.

Bossa snuck behind crystals and dove into freezing waters to avoid being seen: by enemies and others alike. They were going to show Roxbury who the real explorer was. Grovyle was their kill, and Dusknoir can sulk off back to the future because Bossa doesn’t forget a target. Everything else, yes, but never the face of a criminal.

Stepping inside Crystal Lake ignited all the emotions and memories from their last experience. The anger they had for Grovyle, the excitement at the opportunity to take him down, the support of someone they thought they could trust… even the small ounce of uncontrollable rage when Grovyle tried to kill Roxbury when he thought he was done with them. However, now was not the time to reminisce but rather the time to sabotage.

Was Bossa really deranged enough to sabotage a carefully orchestrated plan simply because they disliked Dusknoir?

The answer was yes, there were few things Bossa wouldn’t do to discredit him in any way. 

Bossa jumped from crystal to crystal, to be above the path as all the crystals still filled the lake so it was their best chance to not be detected. They went to find a decent place to make an entrance when Grovyle arrive. There wasn’t much time left before the Pokemon made his appearance. Bossa sat atop a flat top crystal somewhat ahead of the beginning of the bridge and once Grovyle started to walk down the bridge, they now called for his attention.

“I can’t tell if you’re really this stupid or if you genuinely believed that rumor.” Bossa laughed loud enough for anyone to hear and it was successful at grabbing Grovyle. 

“Don’t you ever give up? This shouldn’t concern you.” Grovyle argued with the Treecko as they jumped off their crystal. Grovyle was almost readying his Leaf Blade to finish them off if he needed to, "However, I won't hesitate to stop this once and for all."

Bossa had an arm behind their back and the other had a single finger up to silence Grovyle, “Listen, thief, I ain’t here to hunt you but rather help you.” Bossa lied, the enemy of my enemy is my friend... until the enemy’s gone, then it’s back to business as usual, “I know about what you want and I also know you ain’t to fond of the bastard who’s in the way of something we both want.”

“I take it you mean Dusknoir.” Bossa wasn’t threatening him at the moment so that must mean something, “He has been a thorn in my side since I started collecting the Time Gears.”

“Gotta agree with you there, he’s been bugging me since we figured out who you were.” Bossa complained. Actually, it felt kind of comforting having someone to complain about Dusknoir to, “Everyone has been asking him for what to do in catching you when the answer could have been just as easy to find without him.”

“Everyone in your town is idolizing a blatant liar.” Grovyle blurted out, if they knew the truth about him then things would be going more smoothly and definitely a lot quicker. However, this psycho won’t bother to listen to what he had to tell them, what mattered was getting the Time Gear, “As far as it concerns the fate of the world, I need the Time Gear and I don’t have time to talk about this.”

“That’s what I was telling you, if you slowed down for five minutes, the Time Gear isn’t getting sealed.” Bossa confessed.

“What?!” Grovyle growled, as he grabbed Bossa by the neck and slammed them into a crystal. Bossa could feel the splitting pain from the kick Roxbury gave them and it made them cough blood again, “Do you think this is funny? The fate of the world is at stake and you’re telling me that this is just a trick?”

Bossa let out another cough, “... Exactly. Dusknoir is waiting for you just at the end of the clearing, waiting to grab you by surprise and take you back to the future…”

Grovyle let go of Bossa, who fell to the floor, face first and the burns stung their entire torso again. Those Oran Berries didn’t do shit to cure the pain, thus making them a scar. Grovyle grew more agitated at the thought, he’s already back in this Arceus-forsaken territory, as far as he was concerned, they know he’s here. Now the second bane of his existence is there probably giving them more prep time, “You’re working for him, aren’t you?” Grovyle asked, as he pinned his foot on top of Bossa’s back, as they winced at the added pressure to their burns, “Aren’t you?!”

Even with the crushing weight of Grovyle’s foot on their backside, Bossa will never let the opportunity to be smart slide, “That’s sweet of you not to trust me, it almost makes your inevitable capture more enjoyable.” Oh, crap, he’s pressing down even harder now.

Eventually, seeing the pained expression of Bossa wasn’t doing anything in Grovyle’s favor so he removed his foot and let the burnt Pokemon at least sit up. Soon enough, Grovyle joined them on the ground, sitting right beside them, “Why are you here?” He asked, first and foremost.

“If you allow me to be honest,” what really stopped Bossa from being anything but, “I hate your guts, even more after that little scene back here, but I also hate Dusknoir. If you let me help you beat him, I might be willing to listen to what you have to say about the Time Gears.”

“How do I know you won’t go against me once we face Dusknoir?” Grovyle was more suspicious at the more calm nature Bossa was showing. It was more terrifying than it was relaxing.

“I already told you, I want Dusknoir gone and whether you are as bad as he says or not, you’re gonna be my main piece of evidence against him, I have to at least work with you.” Bossa told him. For once, it was doing wonders to Bossa what they could say when someone isn’t just arguing back at them, “With us both, he shouldn’t be so hard to face.”

“What about the Lake Guardians, we might have to face them as well."

“Piece of cake, once you beat something once, it becomes easier to take them down a second time.” Bossa explained with a smile.

“Really, then I take it you're the exception?” Grovyle had his own set of comebacks to which Bossa snorted at.

A swift punch to the arm and Bossa was already in a better mood but in less than dandy state of health, “Cram it down your throat, thief.” They joked but Dusknoir must be getting impatient, just begging for Grovyle to show up, “We’ve still got to deal with some unwelcome company.”

Grovyle joined Bossa, up on his feet as well, “There shouldn’t be any harm in joining forces for a while. I suppose.” The two made their way down the bridge but he still had to ask, “Do you even have a plan?”

No, they did not but Bossa still let out a chuckle as if they did, “Kinda funny to be asked that, considering you actually thought I made one.”

For the second time in a row, Grovyle actually dropped his “cool guy” demeanour for the moment to indulge in a chuckle. It almost made Bossa second guess their own plan to betray Grovyle once Dusknoir was out of the way. Besides, talking to one another in a less intense situation made the both of them more bearable to the other.

“Besides for a smug idiot like Dusknoir, just punch him where it'll hurt.”

“I’m more than happy to do just that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been a fun chapter to write considering I actually tried to write dialogue for canon characters.


	6. Nevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bossa and Roxbury are sent to the future and more shit goes down but this time it's more emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were expecting a "Back to the Future" reference, weren't you?

How long has it been since Roxbury last saw Bossa? In fact, how long has it been since anyone has seen them? A week? Two? Has a month even past since then? Whatever the case, each day before Roxbury had to take up  _ their  _ training, he would make a quick trip around Treasure Town and the cafe, asking anyone he didn't ask before if they had seen his idiot partner, more so if anyone of them had went anywhere close to Crystal Cave. In regards to his training, Chatot agreed to be lenient with Roxbury considering his partner went MIA. Hell, even the other guild members decided to offer to team up with Roxbury to make the jobs easier but even then he would always refuse. It was not in his nature to take handouts.

For starters, Roxbury was not concerned about Bossa - they could very easily handle themselves - but what they said was the real cause of worry. Of course, he enjoyed his life here and nothing would ever take that away… but love doesn't solve everything and for Bossa, violence was their bread and butter. Ghost Pokemon are essentially immune to death but who knows what kind of things Bossa would do to get rid of him. 

They were just like that and it was terrifying to imagine.

Regardless, Roxbury forced themselves out of bed in the morning to still be greeted to an empty bed beside them. He couldn’t help but wonder if Bossa was going to come back, if at all. He just really wanted an answer so he could decide if he should start focusing on his training more intensely, no point in waiting around. He walked out along with the other members, who were still concerned about Roxbury- well, most of them. Croagunk didn’t care about anything, even though he was friends with Bossa, and the only ones who genuinely asked about his wellbeing were Bidoof, Sunflora, and Chimecho. It was sweet of them but nothing could really take his mind off the psychopath he shared his training with.

The most bizarre thing he noticed when the guild member lined up was the Diglett wasn’t there but Roxbury couldn’t focus more on that since Chatot began talking, “Ahem… I know you may be wondering about the attempts to capture Grovyle,” He spoke to everyone, “However, we have yet to receive any word about his capture.”

“What about Bossa? They should have stopped their hissy fit by now.” Roxbury interrupted, if Grovyle is the case then Bossa will want to be involved in some way.

“Still no word on their whereabouts either,” Chatot begrudgingly told him but soon huffed angrily, “but they actively disobeyed the rules of the guild and if do decide to show their face, they will be dealt with the harshest of consequences!”

_ Harshest consequences, my ass.  _ Roxbury kept that to himself but there was hardly a thing Chatot could come up with that Bossa wouldn’t comply with, except maybe no dinner, than may Bossa have mercy on Chatot, especially when he isn’t looking.

Suddenly, the siren came blaring throughout the guild and that must mean something was gonna go down but Roxbury could only assume it was Grovyle.

“Zzzt! A message from Officer Magnezone! Zzzt!” The deputy spoke. They sounded happy too. “Zzzt! We are pleased to announce… Zzzt! Zzzt! The thief Grovyle has finally been captured! Zzzt!”

After that announcement, the whole guild cheered for his capture… everyone but Roxbury. Sure, he was happy but still: where the fuck is Bossa? “Zzzt! There’s more! Zzzt! Zzzt! His capture was by the Great Dusknoir! Zzzt! Zzzt! As such, Dusknoir will take Grovyle back to the future with him! Zzzt!”

The cheers quickly died down with the announcement that Dusknoir was leaving but the one that sent chills down everyone’s spine was, “Zzzt! There is also word on Bossa! Zzzt! Zzzt! They’ve been taken into custody by Dusknoir! Zzzt!”

Whether Magnemite was finished talking or not, Roxbury ran out of the guild in a flash. The other members tried to call back to him, one or two tried to pull him back but nothing worked. There was no way in Hell that Bossa would let themselves be captured, much else by Dusknoir. It was either too much of a coincidence or a blatant lie but Dusknoir wouldn’t lie, would he?

Roxbury was at the square in mere seconds and the guild followed right behind, both out of concern for Roxbury and wanting to see Dusknoir before he had to leave. Roxbury noticed the Lake Trio and rushed to them in hopes of receiving an answer from them, “Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf!” Roxbury cried out to them as they all saw his face. It was more terrified than anything, they knew he didn’t want to hear it but he would still have to see it and hear it from Dusknoir himself, “Please tell me… Was Bossa with him?” He asked, sounding almost desperate but soon gritted his teeth in anger as his paws balled up into fists, “Were they with that son of bitch?!”

Mesprit and Azelf were more saddened by his question and turned to Uxie as he seemed like the most likely candidate to break the news, “Sadly, they were. Bossa has joined Grovyle in his plan to steal the Time Gears.” Uxie confessed almost immediately to which Roxbury choked back tears for. Why was Roxbury so upset about the news? He didn’t stand by Bossa, he let them run off and do what they wanted - this was almost a given. As far as Bossa knew, he practically gave them to Grovyle. However, Bossa was still his partner and he still wanted to see them with some semblance of dignity. “If it means anything to you, Bossa still never gave up their passion. We saw it until the very end… until they lost all their blood.”

“Their blood?!” Roxbury yelled disgusted at what they said but before any more could be explained, his guild members pulled him away to see Dusknoir walked to the square.

As clear as day, Grovyle came first, tied up from the waist up and their mouth shut down with rope as he was being escorted by two Sableye. Every step he took was answered with some sort of jeer, calling him criminal, psychotic, deranged, even a few swears yet he was unmoved by them - he just kept walking. Second after him was the one Roxbury didn't want to see and certainly not the rest of the townsfolk. It was Bossa but they were different… not in a good way. Their eyes were blank, unfeeling, almost dead - they hardly had the fire in their eyes. Even if Bossa was tied up, they would have at least struggled against being pushed along. In fact, Bossa wasn't even pushed along, they had to be assisted with a Sableye on either side of them rather than Grovyle who stood between two. Their skin was an incredibly dull green, it almost looked they were on the brink of passing out right there.

Each step looked as if it hurt Bossa and the townspeople were conflicted on what to say to them. Bossa had helped them in so many ways but they were also very insane in many ways. They couldn't believe Bossa would turn to evil but they also didn't want to believe Bossa was a good person. Some Pokemon jeered at Bossa, calling them a traitor while some were still deciding whether or not to feel bad for them. Roxbury wanted to talk to them but Dusknoir was right behind them so it would disturb their path. 

Eventually, Dusknoir stood just before the Dimensional Hole while Grovyle, Bossa, and his servants stood behind him, “Everyone, before your very eyes, I present you the vicious Grovyle, the one who would have been responsible for the world’s end and beside him was poor Bossa, who shamefully fell for his lies.”

“Bossa doesn't believe just anything,” Roxbury whispered to Bidoof, considering he was the closest and one of the few who was genuinely concerned about them, “it took a month to convince them that Kangaskhan's storage was not a portal to another dimension.”

“It certainly is weird, yup yup. Didn’t they say it was place that was run by a group of kids?” Bidoof agreed and brought up that old question, only to be loudly shushed by Loudred.

“Quiet, you two, Dusknoir is talking!” Loudred made it so obvious Roxbury couldn't help but groan in annoyance. Someone had to tape that big lip shut.

Dusknoir noticed the squabble between Loudred and Roxbury and took note of it, “Roxbury, was there something you had to say?” Oh Arceus, he didn't just-

Oh, he did as everyone looked at Roxbury. Why him of all people? He could feel the burning heat on his cheeks, thank Arceus for fur, “N-no! Nothing important but… may I… talk to my former partner?”

Bossa perked slightly up at the question, even a small spark of life came back into their eyes. However, even Dusknoir knew how much of a wildcard they could be. Bossa can and will find a way to reveal what they know. It was better to be safe than sorry, “I’m sorry, Roxbury, but I cannot allow that for they have been so indoctrinated, they might convince you to believe their lies.”  _ Bullshit, Bossa can’t convince anyone of anything. _ “You understand, don't you?”

“Uh… yeah, sure.” Roxbury quietly agreed and left it at that. Bossa did the best they could to let out a sigh since they knew they shouldn't have gotten their hopes up in thinking Roxbury could get far. After that small chat between them, Grovyle and Bossa were taken to the portal and pushed straight into it. 

Roxbury immediately rushed towards the portal but was pulled back by Dusknoir, “However, I do need to have a word with you.” Dusknoir descended to Roxbury’s height, “You understand that the people you know and trust could change their positions in an instance, correct?”

He must have meant Bossa. His partner a criminal… sure, they had violent tendencies and half of the town was afraid of a first evolutionary line Pokemon but they had some good to them, even if it was hard to point out, especially when under stress. Even after all this time, there was something off about them, maybe it was just that they were easy to convince, “Yeah, I guess.” He admitted, still a twinge of sadness in his tone.

Dusknoir got back to his complete height as a faint smile came to his face but it made Roxbury feel incredibly uncomfortable, “Good.” Before Roxbury could even process it, he too was pushed into the portal as Dusknoir quickly climbed into it as well, leaving the townspeople in shock at what just happened.

“Did- did the great Dusknoir just take Roxbury?” Chatot asked, flapping his wings rapidly.

The feelings that go through you while you're traveling in a dimensional portal was similar to being stuck on an endless loop cycle with the eternal stasis that one was about to puke. Your very entirety is being pushed together and also pulled apart at the same time. Everything comes into your mind but nothing stays in for more than a second. In essence, it was more painful than it was enjoyable, no wonder people wanted to use this as little as possible.

Whatever the case, the future was just as Dusknoir had described it. It was bleak and dark wasteland where an sign of life is completely eradicated or frozen in the very paralysis it was named with. No wind blows, there was no heat, no chill, not even the rays of a sun or moon to look down at you. From what could be gathered, there was nothing. This world had nothing to it, this was not a future anyone could love. This was not a place one would consider living in. Whatever this place was, whenever this future takes place - this was not home and it never will be.

However, that was what Roxbury could gather from the jail cell. Bossa and Roxbury shared one while he could only assume Grovyle lied in wait in another. That was probably for the best, the two of them would probably find a way to get out and the goose chase would be never ending until this future was achieved. However, he got clear view of Bossa’s injuries, all their burn marks had turned into scabs but they had a new addition. Bossa sat in the corner as they clutched their legs close to them and it made the scar all the more noticeable. There was three claw marks in their lower back, they looked fresh so that's what Uxie must have meant from their blood loss. Maybe that's why Bossa was so quiet, so tired, so… sad?

“Bossa?” Roxbury quietly attempted to call them. No response, “Bossa?” He said louder but still no response. Either they were intentionally ignoring him or something was genuinely wrong. At least, they could have given an annoyed ‘what’ so they can bicker like old times but they were so withdrawn, the only thing to be heard in the cell was the constant scratching sound as Bossa dragged their fingers against the stone wall. “Come on, Bossa, this isn't funny.”

“Are you okay?”

Now was not the time or place to be asking this question, nothing was okay about this situation: being taken from your home and possibly stuck in a bleak future, while also being hunted down as to complete their execution. None of this was okay, why would you ask such a stupid question? Even with terrible injuries riding Bossa like a jockey, they could still run just as fine behind Grovyle and Roxbury, even destroying parts of the rock walls to cave in the Sableye right behind their tails. It was good to know that part didn’t change.

However, Roxbury separated himself from Grovyle and Bossa, being his partner and not wanting him to die, joined his side and the two made their way through the dungeons. Both walked (or in Bossa’s case, attempted to) in silence. Roxbury wanted to know everything that happened while they ran off but Bossa only pressed on, they hardly even glanced back at Roxbury. Bossa only wanted one thing and that was to get at the future. They can deal with their problems when the loom of death was no longer on their heads. Once the two escaped the unholy and ghost infested Dark Hill, Roxbury could no longer hear the sadistic and collective laughter of the Sableye. 

As the two stopped to let Bossa catch their breath, Roxbury took his own deep breath to talk to Bossa. His heart was beating out of control and he felt as if one wrong move could easily puncture his soul. That is what some would nervousness and Roxbury wasn’t aware of this or was never bothered to engage in anything that would give him this feeling, “Bossa.” He called his partner as they sat on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the stockade they had escaped from. They ignored him as they continued their dead stare down at it, “Bossa! Stop ignoring me!” 

Bossa was more annoyed at having to either entertain Roxbury with a response or silently tolerate him long enough to get back home but they didn’t have patience for the latter, “What is it that you want?” They coldly asked Roxbury as they turned their head sideways to face him and also not at the same time. 

Roxbury flinched at their tone as they had swallowed hard in fear of Bossa. They were similar to a fire, the less of a reaction they had they greater they burned. “I want to know about what you did. What did you do with Grovyle?” 

Bossa refused to respond to that, if he wanted to know, he would have joined them in trying to take down Grovyle. Now look at where they are: in this hellhole of a future with blistering burns and widening scars, “You should have found that out yourself but you had to side with that ghost bastard.”

“How was I supposed to know that any of this was going to happen?” Roxbury argued. “There is hardly a word I believe when you talk! You rush in with your head in your ass and expect me to just follow along but I have a mind that can make decisions!”

“You have a brain, that’s a laugh!” Bossa hysterically taunted, “Why don’t you go back and tell that to fucking Dusknoir, I’m sure him and his brain dead lackeys will have a good laugh before they gut you like a Magikarp!”

Roxbury stepped back at Bossa’s mockery of his intelligence. He can think, he can do anything if he wanted, the only thing holding him back was Bossa, “Why don’t you just go back to Grovyle and steal all the Time Gears so you can have a jolly old time watching the world turn like this!”

“Maybe if you actually listened to someone who isn’t yourself, you would know Dusknoir talks out his ass and you and all the people in town ate it up like the goddamn gospel!” Bossa was already fed up with this. They just wanted to get a break but no matter what, someone had it out for Bossa to never get anything they wanted. “I’ll do whatever it takes to save the world you love so much even if it means that people will hate me because being an explorer is about doing what’s good, not what makes you popular!”

“What do you know about being good?! All you ever talk about is killing criminals and leaving me to handle all the destruction you create! This was my dream and all you’ve done is make a mockery of it!” Roxbury snapped at Bossa, mainly frustrated at being told that his way was wrong. “Ugh! If you love the past so much then explain what Grovyle had to do it?”

“Grovyle said that he needs those Time Gears and I trusted him a hell of a lot more than Dusknoir.” Bossa confessed, “I would even say I trusted him more than you because at least if he betrayed me, he would give me a warning.”

“You’re still going on with that! What was I supposed to do, watch you get your ass handed to you by Dusknoir. We just went through a beating and you thought you could go through another.” Roxbury explained to them, “You went too far, Bossa, and you would have gotten killed!” 

“Maybe you should have let me died back there because at least then I stuck to my own morals!” Bossa refuted as they started walking away from Roxbury. They weren’t going to stay and be his punching bag for his frustration.

“Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I didn’t want you to die? That there’s someone who cares about you!” Roxbury admitted, their voice cracking due to the constant shouting. The question made Bossa stop in their tracks but the statement after made them turn to face him again. “I used you. We both know that but then I started… to care about our team…” Roxbury let out a depressing laugh as he hugged himself and looked downward with tears filling his eyes, “I didn’t want to lose you to Dusknoir but I lost you to Grovyle… Now we’re gonna die here and I still don’t even know if you even like being around me!”

Bossa didn’t argue with that and couldn’t bring themselves to once they noticed his sniffles. He was crying, he really was.  _ Arceus… _ To listen to Roxbury cry was something they didn’t how to handle. Neither would ever admit to doing it and quickly tuck away any sadness that kickstarted their crying. There was something they did know, however, as they grabbed the crying Roxbury and pulled him to the cliff. Roxbury noticed how close to the edge he was and tried to back away, only to be forced to stand still and then sat down right beside Bossa. 

The two sat in silence as Roxbury cried for a few more minutes but started to calm down. Bossa looked forward, waiting patiently for the sniffling to stop before asking Roxbury, who clutched his knees to his chest as he looked forward along with Bossa, “Are we even friends?”

“Were we ever?” Roxbury grumbled as he dug his face into his knees, awaiting Bossa’s answer. Why would someone like Bossa ever admit to something as stupid as-

“I’d like to think so.” Bossa confessed to which surprised the teary-eyed Roxbury. “I don’t like this place and the fact that Grovyle is our only way out of here is why I even bothered being buddy-buddy with him. He hurt you, Roxbury, that’s something I don’t forgive or forget.”

“My name… You said my-”

“Your name?” Bossa asked, “That’s what it was, right? I’ve called you Roxy for so long I forgot what it was.” They chuckled out but soon recalled what happened in Crystal Lake, “After he slice your back open, I lost myself and wanted him to pay for it but then I met him alone and he managed to get me not to hate him as much anymore. I still want to punch him in the gut but that could have waited until then.”

“That’s why you hunted him down?” Roxbury asked to which Bossa nodded in agreement. It wasn’t hard to believe Bossa would do such a crazy act but the reason behind it was the real shock, “You wanted revenge?”

“Roxbury, we decided to become an exploration team together and I told you that as long we stayed that way, I wouldn’t let anything mess with you.” Bossa recited the words from their run-in with Drowzee. How long has it been since then and how did Bossa remember it after all this time if they can’t even remember how many apples they packed during an exploration?

Roxbury let more tears form but these were tears of joy as they started laughing uncontrollably. “You really are an idiot!” He jested in between laughs as Bossa jokingly pushed him.

“Yeah, I’m an idiot but you’re friends with this idiot!” Bossa howled as they wrapped an arm around their “friend” and joined them in laughter. It felt nice being able to say it after being aware of it for so long.

The two stayed in their boisterous laughter but calmed down eventually and they got to their feet and looked down at the stockade, “So what’s your plan?” Roxbury asked as he turned to them.

“I got one but do you trust me?” Bossa proposed with a smirk rather than the Cheshire grin they usually had.

“From this point on, I do.” Roxbury confirmed with a nod, “Now say it.”

“We’ve got to find Grovyle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the belated weekly update, I had to get my shit together and while doing that I forgot about this but don't worry, Fall Break has reared its gorgeous face.


	7. The Future Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bossa and Roxbury have their shit together, now they have to get Grovyle to agree to take their shit with him back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my bullshit, y'all.

“He’s close. I smell him.” Bossa took in a hearty snort of the thin air around them. Roxbury cringed slightly at it but regardless, Bossa seemed sure and if the cost of trust was comfort - well then so be it. However, Roxbury’s nose must have been failing because he could hardly smell anything that wasn’t metallic. How exactly were they able to recognize his scent but also, how did Bossa know what it was? The two walked down hallways of rock and gravel, coming across Ghost Type Pokemon amass. Most of the trip was the two avoiding them at all cost but when they could walk through walls, it was near impossible to not run into one. The traveling tykes made haste to the pit of this dungeon, where they were greeted but something most unexpected.

“Hey, I see something!” Roxbury noticed a pile of purple energy and rushed ahead to get a better view, only for that purple energy to show what was trapped inside it. “Grovyle?!”

“I was right!” Bossa happily exclaimed when they were behind Roxbury, jumping for joy despite the Pokemon in front of them looking to be in pain, lying on the ground. “What’s he doing this ghost town?”

For once, Grovyle may have been relieved to see them but even then what got him in this position might still around to deal with them as well. Seeing the two provided more comfort than it should have. Roxbury took the first step to approach him and he wouldn’t risk that, “Don’t come any closer!” He managed to yell at him, his voice pained to say every word that came out.

Bossa grabbed Roxbury by his shoulder to pull him closer to them, “He ain’t wrong. Something’s here and it doesn’t want us.” Bossa felt the presence of piercing eyes. Not just two but several dozens. They weren’t alone, not by a long shot. Roxbury turned to see the unwavering stare of Bossa’s eyes as they scanned the pit for anyone in hiding. If there was someone here, how can Roxbury not notice them? Was the future so different that he can hardly recognize a single life in this place? Was there even someone here or are they two simply imagining things?

Suddenly, the small stone that both Bossa and Roxbury ignored when they first arrived shook slightly and it jolted Bossa to drag Roxbury from it. “Stop yanking me around! I ain’t a chew toy!” Roxbury snapped at the force Bossa pull him back with.

“Shut your face for a sec!” Bossa hissed quietly as the stone continued to shake. Roxbury noticed the shaking, finally, and moved closer, even a few inches behind Bossa. The gutsy gecko pokemon didn’t have the ever so excited grin they usually had when they felt a fight brew before them but were much rather concerned about what the thing was. They looked on a bit before the stone began laughing, which made them jump slightly, to even their own surprise.

“Hee-hee… Hee-hee…” The voice was a mix of various voices, almost appearing to fight for dominance as its laughter echoed through the room. “All those who TRESPASS upon this land… will face no MERCY! Not least of all… YOU!” In an instance, a spurt of purple fog came out the stone to reveal a face of two green crescent eyes and jagged mouth with circles dotting the edge of the fog. Bossa jumped slightly as Roxbury yelped at the sight of it.

“Be careful, you two…” Grovyle said to them as he tried to force himself to move, to no avail, “They’re incredibly strong!”

Either Grovyle gave Spiritomb too much credit or he isn't as strong as the two formerly thought. Before Spiritomb could even lay an attack, Bossa already stood before it and swung their leg back. With swiftness, Bossa kicked Spiritomb to the wall with a loud crack echoing the chamber upon impact. Feeling restless, Bossa charged up an Energy Ball with sadistic glee and shot an outrageously above average ball directly at Spiritomb. The ball landed with a mini-explosion, creating more cracks down the walls, starting out strong and thinning out eventually. Roxbury looked on with a straight face, there was hardly any time to concern himself with that. When the dust settled, Spiritomb was no longer a compilation of souls but instead the bizarre looking stone they first saw. It dropped to the floor and it shook violently in fear. Bossa loomed over them with the same smile and it made them lose the color. 

Bossa crouched down to its height, or the best they could, and whispered, “Boo.”

“ _ Aahh!”  _ Spiritomb screamed, run away in the same direction Bossa and Roxbury came in, back to the safety of the other ghost pokemon. 

While it ran, Bossa let out a wicked cackle, “Ha ha! Run away, you brat!” They mocked Spiritomb but groaned in pain, lightly tracing the scars on their back.

Roxbury noticed the purple aura surrounding Grovyle was disappearing and made way to check up on them. A wanted criminal he was, but still a Pokemon nonetheless. “Get up, you're fine.” Okay, maybe not.

Bossa joined Roxbury’s side, “You took down us and yet you got handed by a skittish spirit.” Bossa snorted.

“Ngh…” Grovyle groaned in either pain or annoyance, regardless it was accurate, and got up slowly, “It wasn’t that they were strong but that it was cunning. They went up my nose and took control of my body.” Roxbury reacted in disgust and Bossa thought it to be hilarious.

“Do all ghost pokemon do that?” Roxbury asked.

“Not typically. Most are usually timid Pokemon but the future changed them, twisted and turned their hearts dark because of the darkness.” Grovyle explained.

“You’ve lived in this place longer enough to understand it, so I guess you’d be willing to tell us everything you know about it.” Bossa said, “What happened and why you came to the past- or present- whenever me and Roxy came from.”

“Not a chance,” Grovyle started to walk away from the two, refusing any opportunity to help them in anyway.

It caught the two off guard but it didn’t deter them in the slightest. They looked at one another for a brief second and gave a nod in agreement. Roxbury walked to Grovyle’s left and Bossa walked to his right, “Why not? We deserve an answer and a way to get back home.” Roxbury argued.

“You said you need those Time Gears, you can barely handle Dusknoir on your own.” Bossa reminded him of that, “Lest you forget how I got these scars.”

Grovyle stopped in his tracks as the two walked ahead for a split second then stopped just ahead of him, “How do I know once I tell you all I know you won’t just betray me and sell me out to the Pokemon in your time?” 

“You don’t but you know that I can at least listen and they hate Dusknoir enough to go against anything he’s ever told us.” Roxbury did his best to ease his concerns about their loyalty but he looked nervous about whether Grovyle found it convincing enough. “The past is our home and I want to protect it from anyone who thinks we’ll just take it lying down.”

“Even if I told you the real reason I was brought back to the future?”

“We’ll listen and I’ll decide if you aren’t lying to us.” Roxbury said, wrapping an arm around Bossa, “Make sure it’s convincing because you’ll have them to deal with all over again if you’re not.”

Grovyle looked at the confident gleam in Roxbury’s eyes and the excitement Bossa had in theirs. They were interested to know the truth and they were willing to listen to what he had to say. Leaving them in the dark would just leave him with the trouble he dealt with before, “Alright. Follow me.”

Grovyle pressed forward and Roxbury and Bossa followed in silence. Once he wasn’t looking at them directly, Roxbury let out a deep breath, almost sighing in relief. The three walked for a while in a deep narrow valley until they saw a curve in the wall, deep enough to hide but shallow enough to not echo through the valley, “This spot should do.” 

“Alright, tell us about this paralysis. How did it happen?”

Roxbury sat quietly after his question and listened to Grovyle’s words and Bossa rested against the wall, more concerned on the state of their injuries than the conversation. To Grovyle, the cause of the paralysis went as follows: The state of paralysis happened in Roxbury and Bossa’s time, with the collapse of Temporal Tower, an ancient and hidden tower governed by Dialga, a cosmic being that controls time. With Temporal Tower in ruins, Dialga also went to ruin, more specifically their mind, and became a being known as Primal Dialga, an unfeeling and dark Pokemon. Primal Dialga no longer cares about the flow of time and instead on their own self-preservation, forcing this version of history in fruition.

“And that’s why you went back in time? To help create this future for yourself?” Roxbury asked.

“Never. I went back in time to prevent this future.” Grovyle corrected, “That’s why Primal Dialga wants me gone, that’s why they sent Dusknoir to come and bring me back here. Dusknoir is working to create this future for Dialga and himself.”

“I knew that asshole was sleazy, the first minute I saw him.” Bossa added all of a sudden, letting out a cackle at being right. “Primal Dialga thought sending Mr. Prim and Proper after you was good idea? That’s a laugh.”

“Funny for you but it worked. Now in your time, I’m seen as a criminal by everyone you know and he is viewed as a savior. He had the numbers and support to ensure my capture.”

“That isn’t too much of a stretch, you basically stole the Time Gears and look at those places, frozen like the rest of this future.” Roxbury pulled the conversation back.

“Time does stop in places where the Time Gears were, yes, but putting those Time Gears in their place at Temporal Tower will restore time everywhere.”

Roxbury remained quiet for a few moments, wrapped in thought about what Grovyle told them. That time is slowly losing control, that Dusknoir is actually working to achieve this future, that Grovyle isn’t some lost soul trying to destroy time. Roxbury turned to Bossa, “You believe this?”

Bossa looked Roxbury straight in his eyes, not wavering in the slightest, “Yep.” 

Roxbury sighed, shutting his eyes for a second, “Alright. What now?”

“You believe me because your partner does?”

“They’re insane and have no sense of planning. The fact they took the time to listen and believe whatever the hell you’re spewing is creditable enough. It works, trust me.”

Bossa got up and was already walking back to the narrow valley path, “Enough chit chat, we’re all in agreement that Grovyle might not be talking out of his ass like Dusknoir is so let’s go find a way back.”

Grovyle looked at the two in disbelief, he was more concerned with their intelligence than their loyalty. "If you trust me, I'm assuming, then I'll take you with me to your time."

"Glad you saw it our way," Roxbury said, "So how'd you do it?"

"We need to find Celebi. She's the one who took me back the first time and she'll take us back again." 

With that, the three left the curve in the valley wall and set out to the next part of this world of darkness: Dusk Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty bad because I wrote the first page 7 months ago and then the rest of it today so I'm gonna try and finish this but no promises since I left this hanging for a really long time.


	8. Back to the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bossa and Roxbury head back to the past, hopefully, they don't have any problems. :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters of not having a single character saying Bossa's name better fucking pay off.

Dusk Forest was exactly like its name. It matched the bleak grey and black to the rest of the world but with trees that moved no longer. There was no wind to carry the leaves and they were instead floating in midair. Walking closer to the entrance, Bossa and Roxbury ran into a few frozen leaves while Grovyle smoothly maneuvered around them. Despite the forest’s paralysis, it was easier to breathe here. The air was not as thin and it didn’t hurt their lungs, which helped Bossa deal with their wounds immensely better. 

The trip to find Celebi was primarily in silence to avoid detection from the Sableye and most of the conversations revolved how Bossa was faring. They only responded in short answers, “Fine” or a sharp “I’m okay.” From the looks of it, the wound were getting worse from how much energy Bossa was using just to keep up. Stubborn, even in the face of intense pain.

The three of them made it a long way from the entrance to another clearing in Dusk Forest, from the looks of it, they were somewhere in the center. It was quiet beyond belief with the only sounds coming from Bossa and Roxbury’s heavy breathing. 

“Celebi should be here. This was where I met with her last time… But she might have fled if Primal Dialga knows.” Grovyle explained as he walked a few more steps ahead while Roxbury and Bossa sat on the ground, soaking in the more abundant air. “Hello? Celebi, if you’re here… reveal yourself!”

It was silent for a few moments and Grovyle slumped his shoulders. Roxbury let out a sigh and took a whiff of the air for the smell of any Sableye. They had a noticeable scent of blood and dirt but there was none of that here. “She’s not coming, is she?”

“That’s nothing certain. She could still be here.” Grovyle tried to hold onto the hope she was safe but more importantly here. 

Bossa let out a snort, “She probably got captured by the Sableye, we barely managed to escape them-” They spoke but they were soon greeted to a slap on the back of the head, “Argh! Bitch…”

“How rude of you to assume I would allow myself to be captured!” The voice was noticeably feminine and Bossa turned their head sharply, with teeth bared ready to chew her out for slapping them. However, Bossa was more surprised to see them once they turned. Celebi wasn’t anyone particularly threatening, in fact, she was the furthest thing from. A small, pink pixie with a head shaped like a flower bud. Her eyes were a bright green, with two pale antennas and two translucent wings. 

This was Celebi?

“Are you really Celebi? You don’t look like much.” Roxbury said and Bossa let out a snicker, at least that made her slap hurt less. However, the real laugh riot was when Celebi slapped him.

“Grovyle, how could you bring such rude Pokemon here?” Celebi went to confront Grovyle while Bossa was still howling with laughter.

“... That slap really hurt…” Roxbury groaned, gently rubbing his face.

“Looks like the pixie really packs a punch. She’d made a better threat than Grovyle.” Bossa said, clutching their wounds. All the five minutes of laughing completely undid the wounds the last three hours were spent closing. 

“... I managed to convince them to help collect the Time Gears and for what it was worth, we need them. The Treecko is deranged, if I didn’t convince them I doubt I would be here.” Grovyle finished explaining while Celebi quietly listened. 

Celebi would be more disappointed in her dear Grovyle but she could hardly be mad at him. Grovyle stood silently as Celebi looked the Treecko, chatting with their partner. More like, he was talking while they sat listening. She made her way towards them while Grovyle tried to stop her. Celebi stopped before them, Roxbury had stopped talking and Bossa noticed. The three remained there in silence. Celebi looked at their wounds, all the dried blood on their torso, the scabs that were peeling off, their beyond the grave tired eyes. They were a mess and they were fine remaining that way? Shameful.

“How long have you had these wounds?” Celebi asked, her tone soft which made Bossa more uncomfortable than anything.

“The entire time I was here and a couple days before that.” Wait… Dear God, Bossa, how are you alive? Roxbury was even surprised to hear that and he’s been with them the entire time.

“Oh my, how have you even managed to get here?” She was in shock to hear the amount of time.

“Stubbornness, mostly.” The amount of effort it would take a normal Pokemon to stop moving is the amount need to just slow down Bossa.

“Now that won’t do…” Celebi said and without warning, summoned up a Heal Bell. Bossa, and by extension Roxbury, were under a pale but soothing aura. The sounds of gentle chimes rang clearly through the forest. Bossa took in a deep breathe and let out a sigh as the aura left. They were still stained with blood and dirt but their wounds were no longer spilling. All that remained were three long scars that trailed their back. Roxbury was more or less the same with a few scratches gone. “How do I feel?”

“Better.” Bossa answered and jumped to their feet and kicked their feet slightly. They were better than better, they were completely healed. No sharp pain, no sore bones, no pains with torn skin. But feeling better was only the tip of the iceberg, they need to test their strength. They headed towards the nearest tree and cracked their fingers. They balled up a fist, tightened it as much as they could and brought it back to even behind their head. With swiftness, they sent a fist straight through the tree with their tightly closed fist on the other side. That hardly hurt them and they yanked their arm out with ease, “... Now I feel fantastic.”

“I’m glad…” Celebi left them to assess their better health as Roxbury was relieved beyond belief. They all finally have a chance of getting back home and maybe even saving the world. 

Grovyle was relieved as well but this behavior was… familiar. The violent tendencies, the overconfidence, and the recklessness to harm themselves after regaining their health. It was almost too close to comfort but he couldn’t worry about that now, he had a mission to fulfill.

“Were they like this when you met them?” Celebi asked Grovyle, suddenly, ripping him from his thoughts, “They seem very similar to-”

“They may share traits but it can’t be them. I know that much.” Grovyle stopped there and Celebi couldn’t bring herself to push it on him.

\--

All discussion was dropped except for Celebi talking about the Passage of Time and how Grovyle used to travel to their time. Not only was Celebi the least threatening Pokemon alive, she also wasn’t the exact strongest. She couldn’t travel that far back, even if she tried… and she has tried. They evaded all the Pokemon imaginable despite Bossa wanting to fight them all, they couldn’t risk them getting severely hurt again. All four made it to the edge of the forest, mostly intact.

At the end was a stone wall with a blue portal in the center, “Is that the Passage of Time?” Roxbury asked, cutting in front of them all.

“That it is.” Grovyle answered, “It’s how I managed to get to the past and Celebi is the only one who can control it. Celebi, if you will?”

“Of course, anything for the potential of a better future…  _ and for you _ .” Celebi whispered out those last words to which Roxbury heard and Bossa tried not to snicker at. She was already doing so much, she didn’t need anymore trouble. 

Celebi was starting to flutter to the portal when a black splotch came out from her shadow and stopped in front of her. “Stop right there.” In a second, Dusknoir came out from the shadow and formed fully in front of them.

“What the hell?!” Bossa growled as they and Roxbury jumped at his entrance. Celebi was quick to move back and away from Dusknoir’s reach. Grovyle merely gritted his teeth in anger.

“You’ve done an impressive job reaching this place but it ends here and for all of you.” Dusknoir said with a fake congratulatory tone. He snapped his fingers and the all-to-familiar cackling of his henchmen rang throughout the clearing. 

“You clever son of a bitch.” Roxbury spoke out, “You wouldn’t let us run that easy, you instinctively knew we would. You’ve just let us go so we could take you to Ms. Pixie Dust. Am I right or am I right?”

Dusknoir let out a chuckle at Roxbury’s quickness, “Thoroughly impressed with your guess. That is right. I was almost afraid that such wit was wasted with your “friend.” The Sableye took one step closer as the four huddled together. “Such a shame, you had to side with these menaces, you would have been a delight to recruit.”

“Save that for someone who gives a crap, it’s my turn with this bastard.” Bossa shuffled to the front to face Dusknoir, with excitement.

“You serve a better chance fighting the Sableye, I’ll fight Dusknoir, I’ll take him out myself!” Grovyle shoved Bossa and Roxbury behind, “You against me, right now!”

Dusknoir was just having a fun day to mock them all because another laugh came out of him, “Foolish Grovyle, do you honestly believe I would allow myself to repeat the same mistake?" "Master Dialga!” 

“What?!” Grovyle said in shock, with an extra ounce of fear in his tone.

Suddenly, the clearing turned pitch black, which defied all laws of physics, and the ground started to shake tremendously yet it only seemed to affect Bossa, Roxbury, and Grovyle. Roxbury clung onto Bossa, who was tried to stand firm, anger fueling them to stay still.

**_GRRRR-OOOOO!_ **

Light flicked back to the area and a haunting image came before them.

Primal Dialga in the flesh. 

**_GRRRR-OOOOO!_ **

Grovyle looked on in fear while Roxbury and Bossa looked on in surprise, but they all shared one thing: a concerned gulp. Celebi was just horrified and at a lost for word but she certainly keep her composure better than any of them. 

“That’s Primal Dialga…?” Roxbury whispered and Bossa gave a nod to confirm that it might be. “Oh my Arceus…”

“What’s wrong, Grovyle? Where is the bravery you were carrying on your sleeve?” Dusknoir mockingly asked as Grovyle almost seemed to freeze up at the question. 

“Ugh…” Grovyle felt his heart sink at what he assumed was going to happen. They’ll all be captured and then executed. They couldn’t fight Dialga, not like this. There was nothing they could do… There was nothing for them… This is the end… “We don’t stand a chance…”

“What?!” Bossa sharply yelled at Grovyle while Roxbury and Celebi were stricked in horror at his words. “You can’t give up! Not after all the shit we’ve gone through to get here!”

“Open your damn eyes!” Grovyle turned to Bossa, “Dusknoir is a separate threat all together. I have no doubts you could stop Dusknoir with only one arm but do you honestly believe any of us stand a chance against Dialga?!”

“Yes! I’ve fought hundreds of Pokemon, a God is nothing new for me!” Bossa boldly exclaimed.

“Dialga will kill you in a heartbeat and I know that for a fact…” Grovyle confessed, “You and your partner were strong enough to get here but that strength means nothing now…” Bossa remained quiet as Grovyle turned his back to the three and stepped forward, “I surrender…”

“G-grovyle…” Celebi had a hand on her mouth as tears came to her eyes. 

“Grovyle, you’re giving up…?” Roxbury asked, disheartened at the situation. If even he doesn’t think they can escape, do they even have a chance to save the world?

“Yes, I am…” Grovyle sadly admitted his defeat but before he could take another step forward, he was struck to the ground from behind.

“Pathetic, every single one of you.” The insult stuck them all but it didn’t come from Dusknoir. It was Bossa.

They started to walk forward as Roxbury tried to reach over to grab them but something stopped him. He had his arm raised but something in his heart told him to let them go. 

“I’ve fought tooth and nail for a team that I co-started. I fought degrading ass humiliation hunting Grovyle down while you sat on your ass. I fought mind-numbing pain trying to get here…” Bossa spoke words that carried intense weight. Each word was almost growled out, trying to contain whatever Bossa was holding it. They stopped just before Dusknoir with two handfuls of Energy Ball. Their head was lowered but they were shaking with an intense anger that was almost immeasurable. “If you think I’ll just let some Time God and his lackeys stop me from saving a world that means a lot to me and my friends…” Their head snapped up and their eyes were filled with fire that could scorch anyone, “Then you don’t know who the fuck I am!”

Eyes that could scorch anyone but Dusknoir. He wasn’t phased by their outburst but didn’t make any move to stop them in their rage, “I know who you are. A reckless Pokemon who is a burden to anyone unfortunate to partner with you. I know who you are but all I see is a fool.” Bossa stood there, containing their rage for the moment. Roxbury saw one Energy Ball fade and he knew what they were gonna do. He hurriedly searched his bag for an orb. An orb that can get them out of there. 

“What else can I say besides, it will be a pleasure watching you struggle one last time,  _ Bossa Nova _ -” Bossa, with sheer rage, struck Dusknoir in the face with an Energy Ball, creating a cloud of dust between them as Roxbury found the orb and smashed it against the ground. 

The clearing was covered in blinding light and Roxbury grabbed Celebi and Grovyle and pushed them forward, “Move, move, move!” He screamed at them to hurry before the Sableye jumped at them which they did but missed them by a fraction of a second. 

Bossa dodged Dusknoir’s attempt to strike them and they met up with the other three to the edge of the Passage of Time. Roxbury rushed into Bossa’s arms, “You are fucking insane.”

“You've learned to deal with it.” 

“Quickly now, into the Passage of Time!” Celebi commanded as she summoned the magic needed to open up the portal, “Go and change history!”

“Happy to!” Bossa accepted her request as they hopped into the portal eagerly.

“What about you?” Roxbury asked, hesitating to jump in.

“I will be fine, I can't be caught! Tee-hee!” Celebi giggled as the blanding light that distracted the Sableye was fading.

“Thank you, Celebi. Hopefully this will be the last time this has to be done.” Grovyle said before he stepped inside the portal behind Bossa.

“Okay, we’ll stop the paralysis and give a better future.” Roxbury hesitated again but turned to Celebi one last time with a hopeful grin.

“I’ll be waiting for that day...” Celebi whispered as Roxbury stepped in and she closed the portal behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left and hopefully I get them done by the end of June.


	9. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bossa, Roxbury, and Grovyle are back at in the present but they still have some past business to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty dialogue heavy but whatever

Back to the soft sand they were found in all that time ago. Bossa ran their fingers across their grains, getting a nice feel for them. Their fresh coolness comforted them as they shift their body to dig further into the sand. Perhaps they could sneak in another nap for a few minutes…

**_Wait._ **

“Roxy!” Bossa snapped awake. Their drowsiness no longer existent as they got to their feet and took in their surroundings. They took in the soft sunset, the cool sand under their feet, the Krabby blowing bubbles to the sky, the two unconscious bodies of their friend and ally. Yeah, they were back in the present. 

“Roxy!” Bossa tried to reach to him but the ride through the Passage of Time was as painful as the portal they took when they were dragged into the future. They groaned from their sore muscles and lied back into the sand. 

“Bossa…” Roxbury was awake but didn’t move from their spot on the ground. His eyes were open and Bossa turned to face him. After a moment of silence, they smiled at each other and shared a laugh. “We’re back…”

“Yeah, we are.” They tried to get up one more time. They reached a hand out for Roxbury to take and he accepted. However, Bossa pulled him in for a hug and spun around, laughing even louder. They were back home, back where they belong.

Somehow, their laughter was loud but they could still hear Grovyle groan in pain. They seemed to forget about him. “Grovyle, are you okay?” Bossa stopped spinning as Roxbury pulled away to check on him.

“Yes, I should be fine.” He took way less time to get up and didn't appear to be in that much pain.

“Amazing how little this place changed while we were gone.” Bossa said, walking up to the two. “Kinda messed up but whatever.”

“Speaking of places, it would be foolish to go looking for Time Gears right now. We would need to find a place where we can rest and restock on items.” Grovyle spoke up.

“How do you suppose we do that?” Bossa asked, “If it wasn’t obvious enough, everyone hates our guts, Roxy excluded.”

“Not everybody. You managed to turn Croagunk into an ally, maybe and Bidoof is too much a sweet guy to turn you.” Roxbury reasoned, “You can at least reason with them.”   


“Oh please, Chatot is an even worse kissass than you.” Bossa argued, “I step on that pad and I get held hostage almost and my head chewed off by that smartass.”

“A exaggeration, I hope, but they’re right. Your guild idolized Dusknoir when he left, it would be too much of a risk.”

“Amazing how even he is starting to agree with you.” Roxbury scoffed as Bossa grinned, “But if we can’t go to the guild, I may know somewhere we can stay… But we’ll have to quiet… Grovyle, knock out Bossa.”

“Wait, what-” Bossa questioned but was quickly subdued by Grovyle knocking them unconscious. They were going to get both of them back for that.

In the meantime, Roxbury suggested they wait until night to sneak past the citizens since it was around the corner. When night fell, Roxbury and Grovyle darted behind shops as quickly and quietly as possible. Grovyle was stronger than Roxbury so he was given the task of carrying Bossa, who was still unconscious, surprisingly. It was only a few hours but Bossa could have forcefully woke themselves up in a fraction of that time.

They made it out of Treasure Town without any fuss as Bossa was barely coming back to life. They were standing at a cliff but not just any cliff, it was a special cliff called Sharpedo Bluff. Very self-explanatory there. 

“Before I joined the guild, I was staying here by myself for a while. I had to learn how to survive on my own… for reasons.” Roxbury explained, as he approached a patch of grass. He brushed them off to reveal a wooden hatch that when opened up revealed a small stairway.

“It’s a rather tight fit. How do you suppose I carry them down?” Grovyle referred to Bossa.

“If you throw them down the stairs that might wake them up.” Roxbury said, he looked Grovyle dead in the eyes when he did. He was serious.

Bossa awoke and looked at Roxbury with squinted eyes, “What the fuck, Roxy?”

Roxbury was already descending down the stairs, “You’re welcome.” For what exactly?

Bossa got off from Grovyle and quickly followed him down the stairs to be greeted with a single room, cluttered with rotten berries and dust on every crate. It obviously hasn’t been used in some time. It reeked terribly which was amended quickly when Roxbury discarded the crates of rotten berries out the mouth of the Sharpedo and out into the ocean. Let food poisoning be someone else’s problem. They weren’t cleaners so they just left everything else.

It was midnight by the time they set up the beds and got a fire going. The silence between the three was terrible and awkward. A knife would break on impact trying to cut the tension. Grovyle was still thinking of what happened back in the future, while Roxbury didn’t know what to say to alleviate the situation and Bossa just didn’t want to talk. The crackling of the wood as the fire continued burning was the only thing the coupled with the waves hitting the rocks.

“Bossa.” Grovyle started, as they snapped to his attention, “You have no idea who I am, do you?”

“Aside from what Dusknoir said and lied about. Not a damn thing.” They answered honestly.

“Do you have any of your memories? Where you lived? Who you knew? Anything?”

“Calm down, will ya? Arceus, we escape death one time and you think you can just ask questions like that?” With a growl, Bossa seemed to already want to drop the conversation, turning their attention to the fire.

Roxbury let out a sigh, “You’ll have excuse them again, in the topic of memories, they get defensive.”

“That’s understandable but your name… It’s familiar to me. I traveled here to your time but  I didn’t come alone.” 

Roxbury perked at the confession while Bossa didn’t react to it but gave a glance. They were curious but they would never tell that forthright, “They were named Bossa Nova as well?”

“You had a partner named Bossa Nova?” Roxbury asked, a bit suspicious at the coincidence. He highly assumed they were the same person but his assumptions have usually been wrong so it was best to bite his tongue here.

“Bullshit.” Bossa, on the other hand, would bite nothing nor hold anything back, “So what? Do you think I’m your partner or something?”

“Of course not.” 

“Then what?” Bossa was up from the bed and Roxbury got up also to hold them back from saying - or doing - anything stupid, to no avail.

“Even if you act exactly them, you can’t be them!” 

“And why not?” Bossa stood before Grovyle, who stood up to meet their eyes.

“Because they were human!” He confessed with anguish in his voice.

After he said that, the silence that filled the room before was back again and stronger than ever. Bossa let out a sigh but they had a smug air to them as if they had won the biggest prize for forcing a confession out of someone. Grovyle has a distraught look mixed with some anger at Bossa. Roxbury was frozen in place, shocked at hearing that his partner was human. Bossa said they were a human before, could… Could it be? 

All of a sudden, laughter filled the room. Bossa and Grovyle was laughing their asses off while Roxbury was left confused. This was supposed to be a serious moment, why were they laughing?

“You should have seen your face!” Bossa had a hand on Grovyle’s shoulder while the other hand pointed at Roxbury. They buried themselves onto his shoulder, letting out howling laughs at Roxbury’s expense. Grovyle was not as loud or as boisterous as Bossa but he was trying not to, clenching his teeth while he let out chuckles. 

“What?” That was the only word Roxbury could process and say at the moment but another minute of their laughter got him enraged, “What's so funny?!” 

“He already knew! I told him all about me being human back at Crystal Cave!” Bossa managed to confess between their fits. After awhile, their howls turned into short chuckles. Soon replaced with a loud sigh and some hacking. Grovyle calmed down long ago but stayed quiet to let Bossa explain.

“You did? Wait- You did?!” 

“Yeah, when we got captured by Dusknoir, I told him because we were probably gonna die, we might as well tell each other secrets.” Bossa started but was to overcome with laughter to continue, leaving Grovyle to finish the rest of the story.

“At first, I didn’t believe it. The idea my partner was now a Pokemon and one that was very close for comfort seemed impossible.” By now, the three of them sat back on their beds, “But when we traveled to Dusk Forest, it seemed more and more plausible that Bossa was indeed, my partner, Bossa, my dearest friend.”

The air was a lot more cheerful than it was now but Roxbury was still caught in a head spin. “Bossa came up with the idea to not tell you and, for that matter, Celebi. I thought it was cruel to withhold that kind of information but when we barely managed to escape with our lives… I thought it was for the best until we reached safety.”

Roxbury was still quiet even with all this information he was just spoon fed but soon he stood up once more and walked over to Bossa, who saw that hateful glow in their eyes. They knew what was coming next.

“Listen, Roxy, I’m sorry I didn’t you tell this but I was doing what I thought was best.” Bossa started, shaking a little when they met his glare.

“So you thought keeping me from this was a good idea? You thought making a scene like this was a good idea?” Roxbury growled his questions while Bossa slowly nodded. In a flash, Roxbury had his paws wrapped around Bossa’s neck, violently choking them while they were having another laugh riot, “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” 

Grovyle sat back while their bizarre show of affection was taking place. He could remember all the times he and Bossa would get physical as a means of affection: punching each other’s shoulders, pushing each other playfully, the smacks to head he would give them when they acted foolish. It was almost endearing to see but there was a hint of hurt with each memory. 

Their memories together. He was the only one who could remember them. 

After a while of Roxbury trying to murder Bossa, his anger slowly changed to sorrow. He let go of Bossa’s neck and changed to a soul crushing hug, “I hate you so much…” He managed to say between sniffles as tears rolled down his eyes. Bossa stopped laughing but held him close.

Grovyle smiled at the display. They seemed fine even without their memories. 

\--

The rest of the night went off swimmingly. Bossa, Roxbury, and Grovyle talked about whatever crossed their mind but most of the conversation turned to Grovyle. Roxbury asked what Bossa was like and Bossa was curious to see if they were as reckless than as they were now. Grovyle obliged happily, telling Roxbury how little Bossa actually changed and telling Bossa how much of an idiot they were. How he had to stop all their antics and how many of their plans he stopped before they could come to fruition. Even with the world ending, they had more fun right then and there than they ever had before.

It was very late when they all fell asleep but Grovyle still woke up too early for his own good. Bossa was still snoring the early morning away but Roxbury was nowhere to be seen. Grovyle got up from bed and could only assume he was outside.

How right he was to see Roxbury looking over Sharpedo Bluff, at the almost endless expanse of ocean. The smell of seasalt and the sound of waves crashing managed to mask Grovyle’s presence as he walked up beside him. Roxbury jumped slightly at his arrival but soon returned to watching the sea, a bit more anxious.

“Lost in thought?” Grovyle asked softly.

Roxbury gave a nod, “A little. It’s just so weird imagining Bossa as human but weirder still that you… were their friend.” He took in a whiff of fresh air and wet dew on the grass. He was so used to frantic situations that he felt strange feeling such peace… Well, that wasn’t the only reason.

“It was no easy path with them as a partner. Violent, reckless, angry, at the beginning we had more arguments than agreements.”  _ Oh my Arceus. This was us exactly.  _ Roxbury couldn’t look at Grovyle when he said that. “But slowly Bossa opened up and revealed, they were serious about changing the past, so much so, it was all they could think about…”

“No matter what was going on, they focused on that one thing until it no longer was a problem…” When Drowzee tricked Marill and Azurill, when Grovyle was seen as a criminal, when the two of them had to get back home. Bossa ignored everything else to focus on those problems, regardless of what was going on or how poor their health was. They were so driven, it terrified him.

“I take it you had the same experiences?” 

“Everyday was a new argument, we could never not argue but then… Bossa told me when you sliced up my back, they were going to kill twice over.” Roxbury admitted to which Grovyle gulped. He must have been relieved Bossa started working with him before then. “They always were a psycho but they’ve calmed down a little.”

“I think they have you to thank for that.” 

As if on cue, sun rays started to light up the ground and Roxbury turned around to take in the sun. Grovyle looked as well and he could feel his heart flutter at the presence of sunlight. He found it so beautiful, he could wish that he could take it in more.

“The sunrise is always nice to look at. Back at the guild, we barely get to see it…” Roxbury said, but turned to Grovyle, slightly embarrassed for complaining about their room, “But I guess back in the future, you don’t get this luxury.”

“No. In fact, when I came to the past for the first time, it was first time I saw everything.” Grovyle told him, “The first I ever saw the sunrise, the first I smelled dew, the first I was able to enjoy life. I was so accustomed to a world of darkness that I was so overwhelmed with all the colors your time had to offer. It was then I knew I was willing to risk everything to save this world, at the expense of everything else.”

“I never really took in the sunrise but when we were sent in the future, I honestly missed the sunrise the most.” Roxbury let out a chuckle, “I took it for granted and now it was all I ever wanted.”

“I see what you mean. You’ve lived here all your life, you’re used to seeing this but now you have a reason to fight for it.”

“I always had a reason but now I just have more.” Roxbury started, “I have my friends at the guild and at Treasure Town, we have Bossa to fight alongside us, we have you to show us the way.”

“That’s very flattering.” Grovyle chuckled which made Roxbury bless the fact he had fur to hide the scarlet hue on his face.

“W-well, don’t get all that used to it!” Roxbury quickly said, “If Bossa hasn’t told you already, I don’t just give compliments everyday.”

“That just makes it all the more special.” Grovyle was just teasing him at this point but soon looked back at the entrance to their abode.

For the first time in ever, Bossa was awake before necessary and having taken a seat in the stairway. Close enough to listen to their conversation but deep enough to hide their presence. They could wonder what it will be like when it’s all over.

“The day is only going to continue, we should get going. Bossa must be tired of overhearing our conversation.”

“Wait, what?” 

His question was answered when the sudden sound of something tumbling down the stairs was heard. There was a loud smack at the end of it with Bossa yelling out they were fine. Grovyle laughed again. They haven’t changed at all… well, they have changed a bit. Roxbury worked with them from nothing. He was impressed even if it was at the expense of their memories…

Maybe it was for the best anyway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there, ya'll


	10. See you later, Time Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bossa and Roxbury go against Primal Dialga and save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I would make it this far

Deep down Bossa knew. They also deep down knew that Grovyle and Dusknoir knew too. It was only ever made apparent when Dusknoir thought Bossa was so stupid that he had to explain to them that stopping the planet’s paralysis would mean they would disappear as result. Of course that was going to happen, but it didn’t make them any more ready to come to terms with it. Hopefully Dialga kills them both so they don’t have to worry about it.

Unfortunately, they moved up the tower with ease. They were either going to disappear or die, whichever came first, so they might as well go all out. Any Pokemon that come at them was greeted to flurries of Energy Balls or Focus Blasts. Mega Drains or Brick Breaks. Good ol’ fashioned fists, which was a poor choice a lot of the time but they were running to the top as fast as they can. They can’t account for things that are too hard to punch.

Bossa and Roxbury silently stepped the final floor of Temporal Tower. The air was thin but not as thin as the future. There was a giant red cloud that swirled above their heads. Electricity coursed through it and inside it. The ground was cracked and pillars were either destroyed completely or edging towards atrophy. Each step the two took, there was an audible creak that followed.

However, none of that mattered. What truly mattered was the glowing slab at the other end of the tower’s floor. It had a circular pattern with five indents that matched the shape of the Time Gears.

“This is it…” Roxbury broke the silence as he stepped forward to the pedestal as Bossa remained behind. “What we've risked everything for… Our whole adventure coming to an end…”

“Don't keep everybody waiting, Roxy,” Bossa heckled him. _They would miss him._ But now wasn't the time to start this. There was still time for something go wrong.

“Alright!” Roxbury snapped. He took slow steps, hesitating slightly. His breathing was shallow and his hands were shaky. This is the end of their adventure and yet he didn't want it to be.

_The end of an era._

Murphy’s Law was as convenient here as it was during all their time together because the sky turned black and the room turned dark. A loud bolt of lightning hit the ground only a foot in front of Roxbury’s feet. He screeched loudly and bounced back to Bossa, who was more than happy to put him behind them.

“GROOOOOO! IT'S YOU! THE ONES WHO SEEK TEMPORAL TOWER’S DESTRUCTION!”

“What? No!” Roxbury tried to reason with the voice, "We're trying to save it!"

“SILENCE! YOU WILL PAY FOR SUCH INSOLENCE.”

A bright flash of light flooded the room and expelled the darkness. Roxbury shut his eyes on instinct while Bossa squint their eyes to at least get a first glimpse. The light disappeared to reveal the God of Time, Dialga. Bossa had wide eyes and tight lips while Roxbury held onto Bossa, shaking terribly.

“ALL THOSE WHO THREATEN TEMPORAL TOWER-”

Bossa didn’t give him the time to finish that sentence when they shot a Energy Ball straight at him, “Then we shouldn’t waste any time with semantics.”

Dialga was surprised by the attack but soon let out a yell into the heavens, “GRRR-OOOOO!” A huge ball of blue energy formed in front of his face and Bossa could only respond by taking Roxbury into their arms and running behind the cover of the closest pillar that was wasn’t completely destroyed.

“Use Protect now!” They commanded.

“Bossa, what the hell? You just attacked a God!”  
  
“He going insane and I don’t think a God who yells every time he talks is not up for a debate at the moment.” The ball was finished charging and Dialga pointed a beam directly at them, “Protect now!”

A transparent force field surrounded the two as the beam shot straight at the field, trying desperately to break it. Roxbury had both arms spread out and his face showed obvious strain. He was groaning from the stress the beam was putting on the shield. The shield was flickering as Roxbury could feel his arms give out. Before the last second Roxbury could keep the shield up, Bossa shoved Roxbury far enough to be hidden behind another pillar. Bossa didn’t have enough time to duck when they were hit by the blunt end of the attack.

They were knocked too close to the edge of the floor, dangerously tipping to falling completely. “Bossa!” Roxbury called out to Bossa but they were unresponsive. Roxbury’s heart skipped a beat at the dark possibility. Roxbury turned to Dialga but even they looked tired after unleashing a huge attack like that. He struggled to get up at first, barely managing to stand up, having to use a pillar for balance. He forced himself to move to Bossa and gradually the tiredness subsided as he moved closer and quicker to Bossa. He stood before them and kneeled down to their unmoving body. He could faintly see their chest expand so they were breathing but badly injured, “Bossa…” He shook them awake, “Can you get up?”

“... Ngh…” They couldn’t even speak, only able to answer in groans and a faint head shake saying no.

They didn’t have Oran Berries. They hardly had anything in the bag but the Time Gears. Dammit. Using the little strength he just regained, he dragged Bossa behind the pillar he was pushed behind. He handed them the Time Gears, or more accurately, put the bag beside them to watch over. “Take care of these. I’ll try to take him on, one on one.”

Before Roxbury backed away, Bossa managed to grab his arm. They didn't want him to fight alone. They were weak but he knew they would try something the moment they could walk. Roxbury smiled as a response and placed their arm on the floor,  “Get fixed up and make it snappy.”

Roxbury left them to heal and paced slowly to Dialga who was close to regaining his energy. In the little time left, Roxbury charged up a Focus Blast. He had both paws placed on either side of the charge which helped double its size. Dialga regained his energy by the time Roxbury shot his Focus Blast directly at Dialga’s face. This did more damage than Bossa’s Energy Ball because he actually stepped back and there was huge cloud of smoke once it hit impact. When it cleared, there were cracks in the armor that Roxbury hit and smoke exuding from Dialga.

Roxbury had little time to collect himself when Dialga let out another roar, “GRRR-OOOOO!” Pieces of the floor were lifted into the air and headed straight for Roxbury. With Brick Break being the only move that didn’t cost him an arm and a leg, he went for smashing the rocks as they came. Breaking them into pebbles and splitting them in half, even just kicking them out of the way. Roxbury saw an opening when Dialga summoned more rocks, he just had to wait until one of them was close enough.

He hopped up on the rock and jumped onto another before it collided with the floor. He continued to leap from rock to rock avoiding other rocks in the process. He even had to turn a rock by force to shield himself from one planning the hit him from behind. Both broke on impact but another rock was under him so he regained control quickly. He was close to Dialga and trying to hold as much strength as he could in one paw, he channeled Brick Break directly from his fist to Dialga’s face. All the rocks dropped to the ground immediately following and Roxbury landed back on the ground. Using Protect only to shield himself from falling rocks.

Bossa was still weak but hearing the fight was all that was motivating them to try and get up. They stowed the Time Gears safely under a fallen pillar and used their sticky fingers to lift themselves from the ground. They had no physical wound on them but the pain was evident on their face. It was a whirlwind of stings and what felt like intense burns. It was the same feeling they had when they fought the Sableye with Grovyle. They got beaten quickly and left Grovyle to fight alone, getting them both captured as a result… This was different. It was their friend fighting a God. They would and could never let him fight that alone, even if it meant they would be scarred for life.

_Get up._

Dialga was charging up another Roar of Time and Roxbury attempted to charge a Focus Blast to combat it. _This idiot is gonna get himself killed._ Bossa thought to themselves but it was even more motivation to get them to climb up the pillar to the highest point. From the top, they could alnost equal Dialga's height. Roxbury wasn’t the only with a charge attack. They planted themselves firmly into the surface of the pillar top and starting soaking up the little light there was in the area.

Dialga finished charging before Roxbury even reached his maximum capacity but before he could completely decimate Roxbury, he was greeted to the full force of a Solar Beam by Bossa. It was a weak beam because of the lack of sunlight but it posed enough of a distraction for Dialga to turn his attention to them.

Bossa smirked as they hopped off the pillar to grab the Time Gears and run. Dialga raised a giant claw and slashed the pillar, completely destroying it in only a second. They barely managed to avoid being crushed by the remain as they ran the opposite direction of where Roxbury was. Roxbury was putting more force to draw and charge their beam faster as Dialga used Ancient Power to barrage Bossa with slabs of stone. _Just a little while longer._

Bossa was dodging rocks with a bag fill of Time Gears strapped their side but the pain made them move too slow. They got struck on the side by a rock that was the same size as them and they rolled back to the edge, clutching their side. _Crap._ Dialga was charging up his Roar of Time again.

“Bossa, duck!” Roxbury yelled to Bossa. The Focus Blast was more than charged, it was at its boiling point. Bossa held onto the Time Gears and made a beeline behind the pedestal. Dialga turned around to see Roxbury with gritted teeth and furrowed brows. He let out a loud yell as he unleashed the Focus Blast headed straight for Dialga. The blast dug his feet into ground, trying to push him through the floor.

The entire room was hidden behind smoke and the sounds of pillars and floor crumpling rang for all to hear. It wasn’t until a loud thump was heard that Bossa left their place behind the pedestal to see the weaken and unconscious form of Dialga. Bossa left out a shallow laugh before they looked to Roxbury, who was panting and barely able to stand up. His eyes were narrowed and he was obviously strained.

“Roxy!” Bossa laughed as they rushed straight to Roxbury. Pain be damned, Bossa lifted him after the ground, “You fucking psycho!”

“I learned from the best.” Roxbury smiled as Bossa put him down. He had to lean against them for support. They shared another laugh. It was the only thing they could do in these moments aside from freak out at the near death experience they just shared. A second passed before the realization struck him like lightning, "The Time Gears!"

Bossa jumped but then they remembered as well, "Oh yeah, you're too weak. I'll handle this."

Roxbury could only nod as he sat down on the floor. Bossa turned away and gulped silently before heading over to the pedestal but even seeing Dialga move slightly made them pick up their pace to the indents. They stood before it with the Time Gears stacked in their hands. They let out a sigh. They hesitated slightly as they placed the first one.

_This is it._

Two.

_It's just going to be Roxy._

Three.

_History will be rewritten._

Four.

_I won't exist anymore._

Five.

\--

_BECAUSE YOU STOPPED THE RUIN OF TEMPORAL TOWER… THE PLANET’S PARALYSIS HAS BEEN PREVENTED._

_WORLD PEACE HAS BEEN RESTORED._

\--

Time reverted back in places that were frozen. Places that have not been hit will never be for all time. It was official, they just saved the world. As bittersweet as it was for Bossa, the world was saved and Roxbury was happy… So they could learn to be happy in this final instance. 

They left not long after, Dialga couldn't really give them anything at the moment as thanks but Bossa and Roxbury refused the offer. Bossa didn't have a lot of time and Dialga couldn't grant wishes, could he? Roxbury was naturally stubborn at telling Dialga a thanks wasn't needed. Bossa was as okay as someone could be at the time but the trip back to the Rainbow Stoneship was when they began the feel the effects of being erased from time. Bossa was getting weaker as they descended down the same path they walked up. They began to lose feeling in their arms and legs. They were disappearing as they speak but they tried not to focus on it.

“You think we might get more than one serving of food back at the guild for our efforts against the world ending?” Bossa asked Roxbury, “Or maybe Treasure Town will let have a field day and give us free shit?”

Roxbury was quiet and it was unsettling at first but they just got out of a fight that nearly cost them their lives so Bossa could only assume he was shaken up. That was until they turned their head, “What do you think-”

_Sniff._

Roxbury stopped walking with tears flooding the bottom of his eyes. Bossa turned fully and started to rush to him but then in the corner of the eye, they saw light.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not yet. I can’t be leaving right now._

“Roxy…”

“You think I don’t know how time travel works...” Roxbury started and Bossa shut up real quick, “When you and Grovyle told me you were from the future… * _sniff_ * I spent the entire night crying outside because I knew you would be gone once we saved this fucking world!”

“Roxy, I wanted to tell you-”

“Then why didn’t you?! I knew, you knew, everyone knew!”

“I thought if I told you, it would risk you or me having doubts-”

“We both knew and we still saved this place because it was the right thing to do…” Roxbury was choking on his sobs as he sank to the floor. Bossa could only sit beside him, eyes lowered but still dry. “I had to choose whether I wanted to keep you or keep this world safe… Even now I still don’t know why I choose them over you.”

“I don’t want to leave…” Bossa agreed with him, “But we made a better choice. Choose peace over me any day.” Bossa laughed but Roxbury buried himself in their shoulder, spilling tears all the while, “We both know I’m not long for this place… so what do you want to do?”

Roxbury sniffled one more time before lifting their head up and wiping their tears, “Want to talk?”

“Sure. Sounds nice.”

They spent the remainder of their time reminiscing about their adventures. When Bossa fought Team Skull, when Roxbury had be thrown through the waterfall, when they traveled through the future. Every argument Bossa had with Chatot while Wigglytuff saw in the background with Roxbury. The conversation steered to their adventures, their arguments, their celebrations, their friends… Each story made Roxbury cry again and Bossa tried to remain happy for him. Their voice was cracking and their eyes were glossy.

“Remember when you punched Stunkank in the face?” Roxbury asked.

“Remember? That was the highlight of our time at the Guild!” Bossa howled but soon light started to surround Bossa and they knew…

It was time to leave.

They got up as Roxbury joined them to his feet. He was starting to get teary-eyed again but Bossa made the effort to wipe his tears this time. “Please don’t leave…” Roxbury grabbed onto their arm, “I don’t want to be alone again…”

“You have the guild-”

“But they aren’t you! You were the one who stood by me and protected me! You made me strong! You made me feel- feel-” He couldn’t even finish the sentence before he held onto Bossa and cried into their arms. "... I need you..."

“Nah… You don’t need me. You were brains and I was brawn but seeing you fight Dialga showed me that you’re fine without me… You always were.” Bossa tucked their face on the top of Roxbury’s fur. “I don’t need anything and neither do you. But just do me one favor?”

“What do you want?”

“Get really famous so you can forget about me.”

“You know I can’t do that…”

“Just give it a try, alright? It will do us both good.” Bossa stepped back and it was the one time in Roxbury's life that he ever saw tears leave their eyes. Their tears flooded their eyes quickly and fell down their cheeks in rapid succession. They had the same creepy smile they usually had but it was different, it was more hopeful. “See you on the flipside, Roxbury.”

The light that started to envelope Bossa was getting stronger and they couldn’t feel anything physically anymore. It was the one time they wish they could feel anything. They had a small laugh before fading from reality. They had to be happy for him but even that failed miserably. Roxbury saw Bossa start to break down emotionally as they disappeared. He could only wonder how long they were keeping it in. The only thing that remained of Bossa was the ground they stained with tears and his memories of their adventures.

That’s it. They were only memories now.

“Bossa Nova…” Roxbury was still in tears. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here on this path and mourn his friend. However, he knew he had to get back to the Rainbow Stoneship. They were gone but he still had a lot to do in their place. The entire trip was Roxbury trying to compose himself because he still had to face Lapras. He had to face the Guild, the townspeople, other explorers. He had a job to do, for his partner.

Lapras took one look at Roxbury and knew not to pry. He was in pain and the trip was quiet. He sat against Lapras’ neck and looked to the sky. He just left Bossa back there, maybe they were looking down at him. They made it back to the beach and Roxbury hesitated to step on the ground. It was here he met Bossa. This was the place that started it all. How fitting this was the first place he would be greeted to after the Hell he went through.

“Don’t rush yourself, dear. It can be difficult at first but you will manage.” Lapras was nice enough to lie and he could certainly need it.

*Upon returning to the guild… Roxbury told everybody about the adventure… About what happened in the Hidden Land, about what took place in Temporal Tower, about Grovyle… about Bossa Nova. Of course, Roxbury also spoke of how the destruction of time was stopped… and how the world was restored to peace.

Roxbury told the story whenever and wherever possible to as many Pokemon as possible. It was a story that had to be told. I was a story of hope for world peace.

It was a story of hope for future peace.

So months passed, Treasure Town returned to its cheerful routine… The scars from the planet’s injures slowly healed and life gradually returned to normal.*

 --

_BUT ALL IS NOT YET AS IT SHOULD BE…_

 --

It was tough at first for Roxbury to adjust but everyone made sure to give him easier jobs in the first few months. He always refused the offer because he didn’t work so hard to be given handouts. He took hard work because Bossa would have wanted that. You don’t get famous doing easy jobs.

However, recently Roxbury has been expressing his anguish quietly. He woke up in a cold sweat but the moonlight that filled his room told him how late it was. The silence was fierce and only the soft crackle of the flames outside the window could be heard. He could have sworn he heard the bed next to him make a ruffling sound so he hopefully turned back. Turned back to see his partner sleeping.  
  
But that was only wishful thinking. He looked back every night but the product was still the same. Their bed was empty. Bossa was gone. Never to come back.  
  
He was alone. Like he was always was.

Tonight was a bit different though because of instead of going back to sleep, crying, he rolled over to Bossa’s bed and cried there. “Bossa… I’m so sorry…” He croaked, “I can't do it... This place sucks without you... I'm terrible at keeping promises..."

“Never was that good at keeping them either.”

Roxbury turned back with tears in his eyes to see the familiar demonic figure in the doorway.

“Bossa?”

“In the questionable flesh.” Bossa answered, "Dialga really can grant wishes."

Roxbury got up from their bed, shaky and in disbelief. His head was swirling with questions: Was this really Bossa? How did they get in? When did they come back? Why didn't they come back sooner? In the end, it didn't even matter because Roxbury had already tackled Bossa to the ground. For Bossa this had an odd sense of deja vu but picked themselves and Roxbury up.

"Don't be so mushy." Bossa gently pushed Roxbury off of them.

"I missed you, how can I not?" 

"Sorry for taking so long and for breaking and entering." Bossa said as they lied back in their bed while Roxbury lied back in his. They had their bodies on the side to look at each other. "But everyone at the guild is in for one hell of a surprise in the morning."

Roxbury snorted at their idea, "I can't wait to see Chatot's expression at seeing you."

"Heh. I'll be getting a earful from that psycho." Bossa was ready for the all too familiar and kinda pleasing arguments, "Any burning questions?"

"You don't want to know what I've been up to?"

"Maybe some other day. I just got back."

"Jerk."

"But you missed this jerk."

"Shut up." Roxbury hissed at them. It was almost like they never left. Even though it was late and they should be asleep, there was something burning inside him, begging to be answered, "Actually, there is one thing I want to know..." He let out an awkward cough after, "... More like two."

"Yes, I met Grovyle again. Don't know where he landed though." Bossa guessed, "I take it that's the answer for one?"

"Y-yeah." So there was a chance, but that wasn't the burning question, "The afterlife. You were there, I'm guessing. What's it like?"

Bossa turned away from Roxbury and lied on their back, looking at the ceiling or possibly beyond to recollect on where they were. "If I could honest..." They shut their eyes and let out a sigh. Roxbury subconsciously leaned closer, eyes wide.

"It fucking sucked."

 _Oh_.

"Mainly because there was no-one like you to stop me."

 _Of course_.

"Though... I will say one thing."

 _Hmm_?

"It feels good to be home." Bossa turned to Roxbury and he knew what they meant.

"Nice to have you back too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's you and me again  
> Waiting for the credits to end  
> Now and forever


End file.
